Guardian
by The-blackfirewolf
Summary: Reid is kidnapped by an unsub and changed. Now, even though the team is literally touching him, it's up to Reid to help himself and catch the unsub. NO SLASH OR ROMANCE EVER!
1. Not again

**Ok, first off I'm new as a writer and this is my first story. Some may ask if the reviews be "nice" but I say bring it to me! I am a writer (I am working on 4 other stories not related to fanfiction and also a 60-pg folder of poems that grows by the day) but I have never shown anyone my work. And when I do all they say is that it's good. I WANT CRITICISM! Tell me if I spelled something wrong. Provide me with more info. Please do not go easy on me!**

**Another thing I should say is that I'm nervous to publish this on the fact that I am scared this will become an adandoned fic. I have been writing my stories for about 5 years now and I still only have like 10 pgs on it. Problem is that I have the story completely written out in my head, it's just getting it down thats the prob.**

**However, this flowed out of me! Like it just gushed. Not like my sit-and-stare-at-the-screen-for-an-hour-before-I-write-a-single-paragraph. But in one sitting I just wrote and wrote and wrote. It was a beautiful and new experiance. Anyways, get to reading cause I present the amazing work of BLACKFIREWOLF! (Oh and _italics_ are thoughts).**

The first thought Reid had when he woke was _not again._ For a second he lay perfectly still, trying to comprehend what had happened. His team had had a case; he was in the parking lot outside the BAU, getting ready to go to the airport. Then… pain, darkness, and cruel laughter in his ear before he collapsed from a sharp pain in his neck.

He was now laying on his back on a cool, flat surface. A table he guessed. With that small bit of information he then tried to use his senses to gather more info on where he was and what was happening. It was also then that he realized that he felt the grogginess, the heaviness that could only mean one thing; drugs. Panic clawed at Reid's throat and he had to muffle a scream threatening to break free. _Oh God no, please not again! _He silently screamed inside.

He had barely overcome his addiction the first time and he honestly didn't know if he would be strong enough if he had to do it again. He twitched, and drew in a long, deep breath trying to keep calm. He was slightly startled when a deep amused voice spoke.

"Finally awake, are you Dr. Reid?" Reid opened his eyes. He was in a small room, painted completely white. He was strapped down on a smooth surgical table, leather bonds holding him down by his hands and legs. Twisting his head he could see a cabinet covering one side of the room and a bolted heavy door on the other side. And standing by the door, smirking down at him was a man.

He was white with a medium height and build, maybe in his late thirties or early forties. He had short chopped black hair that stuck out in all directions and a soft face that was contradicted with the hard blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a blue rumpled button-down shirt that was open at the front with a white lab coat thrown easily over the outfit. He also looked extremely comfortable.

"What did you give me?" rasped Reid, cursing at how his voice was so small. The man gave a care-free laugh and strode slowly over to Reid.

"Relax Dr. Reid. It's not dilaudid. It was just a mild sedative drug. You were barely out for an hour. And don't look so shocked," he added at Reid's startled look; "I do my research." The man grinned down at the young agent then turned and started rummaging through the cabinet.

Reid struggled with the man had told him. How did he know about his past drug addiction? And if he knows about that then he must know about Tobias, right? So who knew what that man knew about him? He knew that the Tobias files were sealed tight, Garcia had made sure of that, and even then only a handful knew about his struggles with dilaudid. Frankly, it scared the holy shit out of Reid that the man knew so much about his personal life.

"Quiet aren't we, Dr. Reid? Aren't you going to try to talk me down or figure out more about me?" The unknown man paused in his search though the drawers to come over and stare straight into Reid's eyes. Reid flinched slightly as the man leaned over him but refused to look away from his stare. He would be strong through whatever this man was going to do to him. The man cocked his head sideways, still smiling down at Reid.

"You're stronger then people give you credit for, Dr. Reid." The man then moved away and Reid gave an inner sigh of relief now that the man wasn't so close. He wasn't fully comfortable being close to his team let alone this strange man that had him strapped to a table.

"So; are you going to ask me anything? I will answer you Dr. Reid. I'm not our usual unsub." The man chuckled lightly to himself from across the room. Reid pondered for a moment before asking "What do you want with me?"

He laughed and replied, "I'm going to give you everything you have ever wanted in your life Dr. Reid." This statement greatly confused Reid and he fought to understand what this man meant.

The man moved back over top of Reid and his eyes widen when he saw the large knife in his hand. The man grinned and started to bring the knife down which kicked Reid's still not entirely aware mind into full gear. He thrashed away from the horrible grin of the man and the large knife clearly meant to hurt him.

"Relax Dr. Reid; I'm not going to hurt you. You are going to cut yourself though if you don't stop that fighting. I promise I will not hurt you with this knife." The man said calmly, pulling his hand and the knife away from Reid's clearly panicked form.

Reid eyed the man and panted out, "You expect me to believe that?" The man gave a sigh, smile gone, and said, "I will tie you down if you don't stop. I swear; no harm will come to you." Reid stopped his struggles, not because he believed the man but because he didn't want to be tied down any more then he already was.

"That's good Dr. Reid, just stay still." The man soothed in a sickly sweet voice that made Reid shiver. The man moved and cut through Reid shirt before he could react. He gave a yelp and jerked away as the man pulled the torn shirt out from under him.

"What are you doing? Stop!" yelled Reid starting to fight against his bonds holding him down. The man ignored him and laid one arm across his legs, effectively pinning him down. He then proceeded to cut through Reid's pants, nicking his thighs as Reid bucked up and down, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Stop!" Reid demanded, blushing at being so exposed. The man rolled his eyes at Reid's blushing and shaking form and said in a tired voice, "I said I wasn't going to hurt you and now you're bleeding from all that fighting." The man strode over to the cabinet and after a few seconds returned with a clean rag. Reid flinched as the man leaned down and wiped up the blood oozing from the small cut on his legs, blushing furiously at the closeness of the man. When the man was certain Reid was no longer bleeding he stepped back and went back to the cabinet.

"Why did you cut off my clothes?" asked Reid, fear rising in him as he watched the man's back as he fiddled with something.

"You won't need them." replied the man absentmindedly. Instantly Reid felt his fear and panic rise a tenfold and it took everything he had to keep calm.

"Who are you?" asked Reid, needing something to distract him from his frantic thoughts. The man chuckled and surprised Reid by answering him. "I am Dr. Jacob Matthews." he replied soft and smooth, so that Reid barely heard him.

Finally he turned back to Reid, holding in his hand a syringe. Inside, about three-quarters of a way full, was a liquid that changed colour. Reid found himself mesmerized by it; first a fiery red fading to deep purple then a light blue to camouflage green. Each second the colour changed, never the same shade twice, and it flowed naturally, smoothly, like it was supposed to change.

Matthews stepped forward and tied a bit of the torn shirt around Reid's arm. Reid knew what that meant. How many times had he done it to himself, in his dark days of addiction? Matthews then leaned down and got ready to insert the needle into Reid's arm.

Reid once again started to struggle. He didn't know what the beautiful liquid was but he knew he didn't want it in him. Matthews, however was stronger then Reid in his still slightly drugged form, and was able to hold his arm down even as Reid full out panicked.

"My team will find you! They will make you pay!" Reid said desperately but also in full confidence. In his mind he could imagine a very pissed off Morgan kicking the door open with a firm shout of "FBI!" His team, they cared for him, they would tear the city apart looking for him. And he had great confidence that they would find him.

Matthews gave a chuckle and replied as he searched Reid's arm for a vein, "Ah, but Dr. Reid, I want your team to find you. And they will; they just won't know it. And they won't find me; I'll be long gone."

"You don't have to do this." Reid said in a last ditch effort.

"I don't," said Matthews, "But I want to; I want to help you Dr. Reid."

"Please!" Reid finally gave in and whimpered, "Please, don't do this!" He withered beneath the man as Matthews grinned and whispered softly in Reid's ear, "I'm going to _change_ you…"

Then he plunged the needle into Reid's arm...

**So? Good or Bad? The next chaps will be longer so don't worry. I will try to update often but no promises. Oh and I'm not updating again till I get at least 10 reviews. I refuse to write a story that nobody is reading. So spread the word guys! Please? Thx tons. :)**


	2. Torn in half

**WOW! Hey guys and may I just say a huge thanks to all those that reviewed! You have no idea how big of a deal this is to me. When I saw the first 4 reviews I almost started to dance and scream so I'm over the moon at 17! Oh and to a few of my reviewers that questioned me demanding for reviews I'm sorry if you took offence. I was not planning on doing that every chap; I only did it to get a rough number of who was reading this. As you know I have struggles writing and since I'm making this up as I go along I wanted to make sure all my hard work was actually paying off. I think any author can relate to that.**

**A few things that I forgot to add. First, I don't own anything, just my wacked ideas. Next, this is rated T but only because I'm paranoid. There will just be some abuse and swearing, nothing too dark. (although believe me, I got some dark story ideas I'm working on now.) Oh, and sorry but this is more of a filler chap. Anyways, Read on if you dare!**

Morgan stared blankly at the board in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was doing this all over again. _Why is it always Reid?_ He thought frustrated. Reid was so young, so naïve, so kind. So why did evil seem to be so attracted to him?

Maybe because evil wanted to destroy innocence. And Reid was the picture of innocence, even after everything that had happened to him. Morgan sighed and rubbed his forehead, a headache starting up, and tried to keep his rage down. It would do no good to freak out like he had earlier…

**Earlier…**

_"Guys, round table room now." called Hotch as he strode by his agents. JJ followed him looking grim, and holding a stack of files._

_"Come on Pretty Boy; better not keep Boss-man waiting." said Morgan as he slapped Reid on the back from where he was bent over, working away at a file._

_"One second." mumbled Reid in a distracted voice. He finished scribbling down whatever he was writing then scrambled to his feet, almost falling in his hurry to catch up with the Morgan and Emily who were heading up the steps. Blushing, he caught up to them._

_"Bad case?" asked Rossi, heading out of his office and joining them. "Looks like." Emily sighed._

_It was bad. Three kids kidnapped in the course of a week, sexually assaulted before being beaten to death. The team had tossed around some ideas while trying to hide they disgust, before Hotch had told them they were leaving in a half-hour._

_"Get ready and we'll all meet in one of the SUV's." He said before departing with his trademark scowl._

_"Hey Reid why don't you head down and warm up the van?" asked Morgan as they all gathered up their files and headed out. It was snowing heavily, and it was pretty cold outside, so it was a good suggestion._

_Reid sighed and asked "Why me? Statically I have a higher chance of slipping on ice or getting sick then the rest of you." Morgan gave a laugh and said "Come on Reid; I'll get your bag so you don't have to come back in…"_

_"Fine, fine but you owe me one." said Reid slinging his satchel over his shoulder and winding his purple scarf around his neck. He frowned at Morgan who was laughing at him and walked away in a slight huff that only made Morgan laugh more._

_"Thanks Reid!" called JJ, ignoring Morgan. He gave a shy smile and a wave backwards as he strolled out the door, tossing a "Emily whack Morgan, will ya?" and giving a loud laugh when he heard the sound of Morgan grunting as Emily gave him a light punch in the chest and JJ started to scold him for teasing her "Spence."_

That had been the last time Morgan or any of the team had seen him. Morgan had to close his eyes as the rage and guilt rushed through him. It was his entire fault! He had been the one to suggest that Reid go out and warm up the SUV. And what had happened? Reid had been kidnapped again! He then remembered how they had figured out that Reid was missing…

_After a few minutes Morgan decided to go down to the SUV that should have been at least a little warm now. He was tired of waiting for the girls to stop chatting and get their stuff. He slipped out of the office, carrying his and Reid's go-bags, and headed into the parking lot. When he got there he saw that the SUV was on and running but no Reid._

_Curiously, Morgan opened the driver side door. "Reid?" he asked. He then saw that Reid's satchel was on the seat also with his purple scarf. Next to it was an envelope with large block letters across it that said "To the BAU team." Curiosity got the best of him and he bent down and picked it up._

_Inside was a single piece of white paper that was folded in half. Cautiously he un-folded it and inside, using the same large block letters, it read:_

_Missing something? If I were you I would check the cameras going back 20 minutes._

_Morgan frowned, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Switching off the SUV and grabbing the bags he hurried back up to the office. As he entered the bullpen he almost crashed into the rest of the team._

_"Where's the fire?" asked Rossi both amused and annoyed. Morgan ignored his team and raced up the steps and disappeared into Garcia's office. Exchanging looks, the rest of the team followed Morgan, wondering what was going on._

_When they entered Garcia cave they found a furious pacing Morgan who was arguing with Garcia._

_"I still don't get why you want me to-" started Garcia furiously while typing away when Morgan interrupted with "Please Baby-girl, just do it will you?"_

_"Morgan, what's going on?" Hotch demanded. Morgan opened his mouth to respond when a slightly annoyed Garcia interrupted saying "There you go Morgan. Now will you explain why I had to go and look through the BAU's cameras?"_

_Before anyone could respond Morgan said "Play it." Garcia double-clicked on the small video file and automatically it covered the whole screen. At first, nothing happened. Then they saw Reid approaching on the camera._

_"Is that Reid?" asked Emily, a bad feeling hovering over her. JJ opened her mouth but was silenced when Morgan said "Shhh" in an irritated tone._

_They watched as Reid stopped by the car. He fumbled for a moment, trying to get his numb fingers to insert the key into the door. When he finally did he reached in and inserted the key, starting up the engine. He shivered and stepped back, un-slinging his bag off his shoulder and setting it down on the seat. He stepped back again to take off his scarf._

_He never saw it coming when a man suddenly stepped out from beside a car and grabbed him around the neck. The team all gasped as Reid gave a pained yelp as the man stabbed a needle into his neck. Almost instantly Reid slumped down, eyes rolling back in his head, as the unknown drug took effect._

_The team watched silently as the man picked Reid up and dragged him into the car. A second later the man returned to the SUV and placed the note carefully on the seat then closed the door. The whole time he kept his face away from the cameras, although his behaviour seemed very relaxed. He got into the car and then drove away._

_Suddenly Morgan let out a roar and slammed a heavy punch right through the wall. He then stormed out, leaving the shocked team to try to figure out what to do. Morgan heard Hotch catch up to him then grabbed his shoulder, stopping Morgan._

_"This isn't your fault Morgan." said Hotch._

_"I'm the one that got Reid to go down there! I was the one that got him kidnapped again! And drugged; god Hotch! We can't all go through that again!" Morgan yelled in blind rage and guilt._

_"He's my agent Morgan! He's my responsibility! If anything, this is my fault. Now go in there and do something helpful. You can deal with this later but right now Reid needs us." Hotch said in a calm and steady voice._

_Morgan struggled with himself for a moment before nodding and following Hotch back into the office._

**Present…**

That had been an hours ago. Now everyone was going through past files, trying to build a profile to help catch the man that had taken their friend. Morgan continued to stare at the white board, taking in the points they had written down.

He's organized and confident. He took Reid right from under our noses. And he knew it. Then, instead of disappearing, he left a note that immediately drew our attention to the fact that Reid was missing. It could have taken us awhile to figure it out but he went and pointed it out. Like he was taunting us. But then he went and hid his face and removed the plates off of his car to protect his identity. This guy is all over the map.

Hotch then entered the room after arguing with Strauss about staying on the case. Thankfully, he had managed to convince her that they were the best people to help Reid and grudgingly she had agreed.

"Anything?" asked Hotch softly. Morgan shook his head while Emily looked up from her file she was reading and said in a slightly pained voice "Nothing so far. How is Garcia doing?"

"She hasn't found anything." said Hotch, going to stand by Morgan. He heard her sigh and the rustle as she went back to her file. For a long time nothing happened but Emily and Rossi reading, and Hotch and Morgan standing at the whiteboard. Eventually JJ entered as while.

"Press conference go ok?" asked Hotch.

"Reid's face is splashed all over this city; I made sure that if anyone sees him we'll know." said JJ in a determined voice. She sat down and grabbed a file off the top of the giant stack they would have to go through. She had barely opened it when Garcia came rushing in, heels clicking and blond hair swinging. They could all see her red-rimmed eyes and the slight streak from her bright blue make-up that told that she had been crying.

"Garcia, something-" JJ began before being cut off from Garcia's nearly hysterical voice.

"There's a video file! On my computer that is untraceable and it is labelled with Reid's name and oh God I can't do this again; what do I do? You guys got to come, I mean-" she babbled helplessly.

"Babygirl, relax! What did you say?" said Morgan stepping urgently towards her.

"A video file about Reid?" said JJ looking pale. Garcia nodded but Hotch was already out the door and heading towards her office. The rest of the team hurried after him, Garcia leading the way back to her lair where Hotch had already entered.

"Open it Garcia." Hotch demanded when all the team was gathered around her and her computer. She hesitated for one second, staring at the screen and the file that read "Dr. Spenser Reid," before taking a large breath and opening the file.

The screen showed a white room, with a large cabinet on one side and a heavy looking bolted door. But what really drew their attention was the grey surgical table where Reid was tied down with leather bonds. Garcia gave a squeak of "Oh my God!" and gripped Morgan's hand in hers. Morgan gritted his teeth and tried to keep his emotions in check. A quick scan around the room showed that aside from JJ being very pale, the rest of the team were hiding their expressions

They all watched as Reid slowly came to, his hands twitching slightly. Suddenly his breathing sped up and he gave a soft noise, like he was trying to stop a scream. He clenched his eyes shut tighter and made his hands into fists, taking a deep shaky breath, trying to calm down.

Everyone was startled when a voice suddenly said, deep and amused, "Finally awake, are you Dr. Reid?" Reid's eyes shot open and for a few seconds he looked around himself before landing on someone the team couldn't see.

"What did you give me?" asked Reid. The whole team flinched at the shaky fear in Reid's voice. Tears slowly started to go down Garcia's face. She hated seeing how distressed her baby boy was.

Slowly a man came into view on the camera, approaching Reid. Morgan gave a low growl as he saw that the camera's angle was placed sideways so they could only see the backside of the man.

"Relax Dr. Reid. It's not dilaudid. It was just a mild sedative drug. You were barely out for an hour. And don't look so shocked; I do my research." The man circled around the table and opened a door on the cabinet, rummaging through it.

The team watched as Reid struggled to hide his shock and fear at the unsub's words.

"How does he know about that?" murmured JJ staring intently at the screen.

"It's something to add to the profile." replied Hotch, as always the voice of reason. They then all sat in silence for a moment, watching what would happen next.

"Quiet aren't we, Dr. Reid? Aren't you going to try to talk me down or figure out more about me?" The unsub turned and leaned over Reid, staring straight into his eyes. Reid flinched slightly but glared right back, refusing to give in to this man.

"That's it kid; don't let that bastard get the best of you." coached Morgan despite the fact that Reid couldn't hear him.

"I wish he would move just a little so I could get a shot at his face." whispered Garcia in annoyance and longing.

"You're stronger then people give you credit for, Dr. Reid." Spoke the unsub, cocking his head and regarding Reid closely before moving away. They all saw and heard the tiny shudder and sigh of relief from Reid now that the man was no longer so close to him.

"So; are you going to ask me anything? I will answer you Dr. Reid. I'm not our usual unsub." Chuckled the unsub.

"What does he mean he's not the usual unsub?" voiced Emily. Rossi shook his head and replied in his typical mysterious way, "More questions that will need answering."

"What do you want with me?" Reid asked after thinking for a second.

"I'm going to give you everything you have ever wanted in your life Dr. Reid." laughed the unsub.

"What the hell does that mean?" snarled Morgan, getting fed up with this unsub that was confusing and scaring the man he thought of as a brother.

"Morgan…" started Hotch in a warning tone. He didn't need Morgan freaking out again. Morgan shut up but still was growling under his breath.

"Oh God, Morgan!" Garcia's urgency and grip on his hand that grew tighter drew the dark skinned agent back to what was happening on the screen. He turned back to see Reid's eyes get wide and his body freeze as he took in the large knife the unsub was holding. The man gave a sick grin and started to bring the knife down which kicked Reid into gear. He started thrashing and panicking on the screen making Garcia give a light sob.

"Relax Dr. Reid; I'm not going to hurt you. You are going to cut yourself though if you don't stop that fighting. I promise I will not hurt you with this knife."

"You expect me to believe that?" panted Reid eyeing the man.

"I will tie you down if you don't stop. I swear; no harm will come to you." Sighed the man. Almost instantly Reid stopped fighting, watching the man with distrust and minor fear.

"That's good Dr. Reid, just stay still." Cooed the man sweetly, making Reid shiver and the team feel sick. The man then leaped forward and cut through Reid's shirt. His yells at unsub were almost drowned by the team's shouts to leave their young friend alone. Reid had started to fight again, a slight blush spreading across his pale face.

Garcia began to full on sob when the man pinned the resisting Reid down and cut off her young genius's pants. What was that sadistic bastard doing? The fact that she could see a trickle of blood running down his leg from where he had accidentally been cut didn't help.

Morgan's voice rose above all the team's when Reid's pants were removed, knowing how shy the young man was about his body having shared hotel rooms with him. And if Reid wasn't comfortable showing just his bare chest to his friend then being almost completely naked in front of a stranger had to be torture to the young man. Finally, the man finished cutting off Reid's clothes and the whole team was grateful when his boxers stayed on. At least he could maintain his dignity…

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you and now you're bleeding from all that fighting." Said the man in a tired and annoyed tone. The team went tense right along with Reid when the man took a rag and wiped the blood off from the inside of his legs. Morgan was growling at the computer, eyes following the unsub's moves and taking in Reid's shaking and stiff form.

The unsub then stepped back, much to the relief of everyone, and went back to the cabinet.

"Why did you cut off my clothes?" Reid asked nervously, twisting on the table to watch the man's back.

"You won't need them." Said the unsub distractedly. The team felt a jolt at that, their minds instantaneously going to dark possibilities. With their job they had to think worse-case scenario to get inside the unsubs' minds but they never thought it would be associated with their youngest member. JJ was shaking uncontrollably and had buried her head in her hands, no longer able to watch. Garcia was still crying and had made Morgan's hand go numb from the tightness in her grip. But he didn't let it go.

"Who are you?" asked Reid frantically, fear radiating off of him although he kept emotions off his face. But the whole team saw his eyes were wider then usual and the shaking that won't stop. And his stutter was coming back, which only happened when he was greatly intimidated or under large stress.

The man chuckled and said something under his breath, so soft that the team couldn't hear. But by the shocked look on Reid's face he must have been told personal information. And that was bad. The profilers knew that if the man had told Reid his name then there were several reasons why; either he was going to kill Reid, was planning on holding him captive for a long period of time, or he was overly confident that he couldn't be caught.

The unsub turned back to Reid, holding a syringe in his hand. It seemed almost to be flashing but in the grainy camera image it was impossible to tell. The man used a piece of Reid's torn shirt to wrap it around his arm. Garcia was moaning out a mantra of "No no no no no…" gripping onto Morgan for dear life. JJ was still refusing to look but she knew what was happening by Emily who was whispering to herself over and over, fighting for control over her emotions.

"My team will find you! They will make you pay!" Reid shouted when the man succeeded in pinning him down. The entire team felt their hearts crack at the young mans hope. He had such faith in them yet they could not stop his fear.

"Ah, but Dr. Reid, I want your team to find you. And they will; they just won't know it. And they won't find me; I'll be long gone." Said the deranged man searching Reid's arm.

"You don't have to do this." Pleaded Reid desperately.

"I don't but I want to; I want to help you Dr. Reid." soothed the man.

"Please!" Everyone could feel their heart breaking as Reid finally gave in and started to beg.

"Please don't do this!" he whimpered, bucking up and down. The unsub leaned down and whispered something into the young mans ear, causing Reid to cringe from him. Then he plunged the needle into Reid's arm.

At first, nothing happened. Then Reid's eyes became impossibly wide and he arched his back off the table, letting out a screech of pure agony. He continued to scream even as Garcia fled the room, sobbing, followed closely by a very pale and shaking JJ. Emily was quick to follow her two friends, her own face twisted as she struggled to hide her pain. Morgan was the next; at first just standing there as if in shock, then storming out of the room, slamming his fist into the door with a loud bang as he went. That left both Rossi and Hotch, standing motionless in the now deserted office. The video had ended, leaving only the echoes of Reid's pain to bounce in their minds cruelly.

"What do you think?" asked Hotch softly, not looking at his old friend.

"I think its bad." replied Rossi, just as quiet. The two men were the only ones that hadn't shown any emotion but both had felt a part of them die listening to their young friend's begs and screams.

"This isn't over." said Hotch. A hard look was forming in his eyes telling Rossi that before this was over, someone was going to die.

"Hotch; there are things you have to tell me. When I first joined this team you told me Reid was stronger then he looked. When I questioned you, you told me that Reid had been though a lot but refused to tell much more because you said it was his story to tell. And I never pushed you. I saw Reid's past ripped open and have watched him grow in the years I have been back. So Aaron, what do I need to know? Judging from the team's reactions none of this seems new." Rossi then stopped, knowing his boss would tell him in his own time.

Hotch sighed, rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose, as a headache was forming.

"I will tell you Dave. But right now Reid needs us." His face was set, eyes blazing with hell's fury as he walked out of the room.

"And when we find Reid, I'm going to kill that bastard nice and slow." said Hotch perfectly calm but with rage just on the surface.

"And we will, we will find him. We can't afford otherwise."

Rossi watched the retreating back of his boss and nodded to himself. Although he had shown no emotion, he had felt like he has being torn in half hearing Reid scream and not being able to do anything. He would admit that when he had first returned he had thought the kid a nuisance. A clumsy, wet-behind-the-ears, kid that was too smart for his own good. But as time went on he saw more of Reid.

He was brilliant, to put it mildly, but he never used it to show off. He was kind and naïve, with a childlike innocence that was rare in this job. He could talk down unsubs and figure out things faster and better then many agents the senior profiler had met. And he had a great strength hidden away in that awkward, lanky body.

And what was Hotch and the team hiding? What more could Reid have gone through? Because Rossi had learned of Reid's past during the Riley Jenkins case and knew it wasn't pretty.

Rossi sighed and started back, knowing that Hotch was must likely rounding up his team. They needed to get to work and they had to do it fast. Who knew what that sick-o could be doing right now?

_Hotch was right about one thing,_ thought Rossi grimly as he headed to the conference room, _they couldn't afford to lose Reid. He means too much._

And we are not letting that sonuvabitch steal him, he thought determinedly as he entered the round table room.

_Not without a fight._

**Oh-oh! Rossi doesn't know! XD Pleasey pleasey reveiw? More Reid next chap!**


	3. Calling for falling

**Hey guys here's the next chap. It's kinda short I think but it should do for now. And thanks for all the reviews! I was soooo overjoyed! Now read on my amazing readers (and please reveiw!) And the italics are a sepparate part.**

Pain; so, so much pain. Pain in his empty stomach, in the burning in his throat, but mostly of that in his blood.

He shivered violently as another round of the burning fire swept through his veins, causing him to give out a high pitched whimper.

He had given up screaming a long time ago. Not only because he was now too weak but also because nobody could hear him. He curled around himself, the fog in his mind not enough to stop the shifting and crunching he could swear was coming from his bones.

* * *

_In rivers choked with _

_Blood_

_Bones clog the flow of_

_Water_

_The stink of death overwhelming the_

_Forest's sounds_

_Cross barren ground with no_

_Grass_

_The leafless trees loom with hidden_

_Eyes_

_And whispering demons flicker on the edge of_

_Vision_

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. A few days maybe? And he also wasn't sure why he was quoting this particular poem. It had been written by a young girl who wasn't very well known, from a book Reid had stumbled across in the library.

* * *

_With no stars in the _

_Shadow sky_

_And the curved teeth of the crescent moon_

_Dripping scarlet drops of_

_Blood_

_I feel myself fall back into the_

_River of dead_

_And I think_

_Whether this is_

_Heaven or_

_Hell_

_What did I do to_

_Deserve this?_

_In the hell of this night_

_I can see nothing _

_Only that of the moon_

_That fades in tears and sorrow_

_And high above someone_

_Calls_

_As I turn my back to the_

_Angel of my_

_Soul_

* * *

The poem had always confused Reid. He could never figure out what the author was talking about. The line "whether this is heaven or hell, what did I do to deserve this?" had always fascinated him. Many a night it had kept him awake, pondering the thoughts that the young girl must have had while writing the odd poem.

* * *

_In the nightmare land of_

_Nothingness_

_I scream in_

_Unimaginable pain_

_Claws rip and fangs smirk in evil_

_Grins_

_Unseen enemies laugh in the_

_Loudest silence_

_The skeletons of the forgotten speak of_

_Mercy for the wicked_

_The eyes of the moon glare down at_

_My suffering_

_From the pit of my_

_Spirit_

_I shriek from erupting fire in my_

_Veins_

_And the pain which burns_

_Hotter then the sun_

_Reflects my numbness of feelings._

_And if it is possible_

_I struggle up_

_Running backwards down_

_This one way road_

_Following the song of_

_A freedom_

* * *

A freedom; oh how he now longed for that. Whether it was to escape from his body or his mind he wasn't sure. He wanted to stop the poem repeating, over and over, like a broken record. He wanted to see his team and eat and quench the burn of thirst in his throat. He wanted to go home and forget Matthews laughing as he shrieked on the table, fighting so hard, so desperate to get away from the pain, that he had ripped wounds in his own body.

* * *

_Soaring back to the light_

_Faster then me_

_Cooing out the tone of peace_

_Gleeful delight in my struggle_

_To follow_

_The rattle of chains_

_Pulling, pulling_

_Tugging my mind_

_Down a pit of darkness._

_And even as_

_Angels call_

_I feel a weight_

_Holding me down_

_Whispering of things I deserve_

_False hope growing_

_Pride slitting the wrists of humanity_

_Clicks of love fading_

* * *

He remembered that one day he had given in and looked the poem up on the internet, looking for the meaning behind it. He had found a newspaper article, with the young girl explaining her thoughts about the poem. In his mind he began to quote her:

"People ask me what I have written here but I cannot explain because I don't understand it either. Sometimes I'll be thinking and I'll look down to see that I have been writing without knowing, taking words in my head and arranging it on paper. So really there is no meaning to this. And in a way, I like it like that. It can relate to everyone because everyone will think of it in a different way. But as far as I can tell it's about someone that is stuck in their own hell because they believe they deserve to be there. But really it could mean any number of things. What does it mean to you?"

What did it mean to him? He didn't know but for some reason he thought it fit with what was happening.

* * *

_And I realize_

_Suddenly as rain_

_And sure as my agony_

_I can only escape_

_When I feel I can_

_And forgiveness is given_

_And high above someone_

_Pleads_

_As I turn my back to the_

_Devil of my_

_Soul;_

_Again_

* * *

Finally he had finished the poem, and to his great relief, he found it didn't start to repeat again. Now his thoughts were blank. It was odd, but for the first time he realized his eyes were open. He was in a small basement, staring through the bars of a cage; a cage…

He shook away that degrading thought and scanned the room dully. There was a window across from him, inserted in the cement of the wall, which let in the soft glow of moonlight. He realized there were cages everywhere, throwing shadows across the black floor. He appeared to be on top of a stack that was in a row, with a wooden staircase to the left side of him leading to a door that was bolted shut.

Another wave of pain crashed over him, blinding him for half a second before he returned to full awareness. And although it made him hotter then he already was, he curled tighter into himself, hoping to block it out, and gave another whimper. He was so, so hot but whenever he felt himself he was ice cold. He guessed it was his insides that were hot, because in reality, he was trapped almost naked in a basement in winter.

And he was going to die. He hadn't seen Matthews since he had locked him in here and his team probably didn't have any leads. Soon, whether it was frostbite, hunger, dehydration, or the unbearable torture on his body, the end would come.

He stared dully out the window, seeing the faint outline of the moon and glimmer of the stars. He shifted, cursing the way it made the pain flare, so that we he died the moonbeam would be settled on his face. Because despite the horror described in the poem or the fact he was terrified of the dark, he had always loved the moon. It had always seemed so comforting and sympathetic to his grief.

And he knew that didn't make sense, to himself as well as others, because he was a man of science. But right now he didn't care. The pain seemed to be fading, slowly shrinking back to where it had first came from; his arm.

So he lay there, cramped and shaking slightly, and continued to watch the window. It was broken he observed, and coated in a thick layer of dust like the rest of the room. His vision, however, seemed to be failing. The scent of grim seemed to increase and his ears seemed to pick up every little sound.

_This is it_, he thought tired as he felt himself sinking farther and farther from reality. He slowly closed his eyes, memorizing the sight of the moon, knowing it would be the last thing he ever saw.

He hoped the team would find him; it would be worse if they never did, the not knowing and false hope that he could still be alive. No; they needed peace that could only be brought with his corpse.

A slight breeze whistled through the window, sad and strong, brushing through Reid's fur. He lifted his head to met it, feeling the pleasure of the outside one last time, and he felt himself give a small smile of happiness.

_Wait; fur? _thought Reid as he drifted into blissful unawareness.

And outside, the wind blew in a mournful song of a storm yet to come…

**A-oh! Looks like the cats out of the bag! Or is it a cat? All we know for sure is that Reid has been changed into an animal… but which one? Go ahead and give me your guess!**

**Oh and I'm sorry to all the reviewers that wanted this to be babyReid and just so you know I'm planning on doing a de-aging story after this one.**

**The poem in this is called "Calling for falling" and it was done by a young girl that isn't well known. And that young girl is… me! Yep, this is my weird creepy poem I wrote last summer. When Reid supposedly quotes her that is actually me explaining because yes, I don't understand my own poem. That happens a lot. So yeah, please review and give me your thoughts and guesses!**


	4. Hopelessness

**OMG guys I'm soooo sorry! This has taken forever. But I do have excuses! I got grounded, for one, and I had to complete this dodging around my parents so they didn't know I was like, disobeying them. Then, last week I got my wisdom teeth removed and I am still in an uber amount of pain. So yeah, I'm still grounded so don't expect another update at least for a few weeks. Plus I'm making this up as I go along so it takes longer to write it out with no planning. I haven't planned this because I'm a closet fanfic writer. My family doesn't even know I READ it or that I know what it is so half the time is spent with me deleting my internet history and pretending to watch movies when I'm really reading fanfiction. But anyways, sorry and continue reading!**

**P.S. I really, really, really hate this chapter. It just would not flow but I'm too tired and frusterated to try changing it. So yeah... continue if you dare.**

Despite Morgan's exhaustion he kicked in the door with his usually, if not more, amount of force.

"FBI!" he bellowed loudly, the sound of it echoing off the wooden floor of the house. His team-mates followed behind him, flowing smoothly, in a rhythm that was natural to them. Emily and Hotch gave a look and started up the small wooden staircase off to the side. Morgan and JJ continued down the hall into a small kitchen with door to one side of it and the other side opening up into another room. Without stopping Morgan started towards the door, dodging around a wooden table while JJ continued into the other room.

Morgan stopped and twisted the knob on the door, cursing silently when it didn't budge. He took a deep breath and wound back, preparing to knock it off its hinges if need be.

**Earlier…**

It had been two days since Reid had went missing. And the team had worked almost non-stop through that whole time, running on nothing but determination, coffee, and lots of sugar. They all put in their very best. JJ had three more press conferences, and everyone had gone through every case file about any case they had ever had at least once. In desperation, Morgan and Emily had even gone to Reid's apartment but had found nothing out of place or unusual. But although they all had been working as hard as possible none of the team could deny that Garcia had been working harder.

Since her Junior G-man had gone missing she had barely stopped to eat or sleep. She checked every frame of the video, second by gruelling second, making sure she missed nothing. She cross referenced case files and names and dug through Reid life (although she wasn't the most eager about that).

"But sir!" she pleaded, "I can't just go through his life! He's such a private person and I would feel all yucky and gross shifting through all his ummm, private things!" Hotch gave her a look that softened slightly at Garcia's miserable expression.

"You know I won't ask if I didn't think it was necessary. But we need to see if anyone had any grudge against Reid. This man most likely stalked him so we need you to look for anything unusual since, by as much as we can gather, Reid had no knowledge someone was watching him." Garcia turned away and said, "I know sir, it's just… It's Reid!" Hotch nodded and replied, "I know; just keep working Garcia. We'll get him."

Garcia gave a sniff and clicked away at her beloved computers that showed nothing now but that Reid visited a coffee shop near his apartment a lot and that the bastard was too smart in both of the videos. No license plate on the car, no image of his face, nothing to link him or Reid together. Absolutely zero. A wave of grief, so intense it almost knocked her over, flooded through her. She had to fight the urge to break down into uncontrollable sobs. It wasn't fair! Reid was the sweetest person she knew and the world just kept wanting to mess with him.

_And us_, she thought miserably, sniffing back the lump in her throat and going back through everything, desperate for anything that would help lead her to her darling baby-boy.

Meanwhile, Hotch sighed after exiting Garcia's darken office. He rubbed his forehead, a headache starting, and thought about their predicament. He had argued with Strauss to stay on this case but was that the best thing? Was his team, including himself, too close to this? Were they so desperate to find him that they were overlooking important details? He sighed and looked over to the Round Table room where stacks of files were everywhere.

Emily was sitting reading a file and chewing on her nails. There was no emotion on her face yet her fingernails had now been reduced to bloody stumps. JJ sat beside her, also reading, chewing her lip and brushing her hair out of her face with eyebrows drawn back in a worried frown. And still Morgan stood by the whiteboard, silently searching for any clues that could help put together this jumbled puzzle. Hotch suddenly felt eyes on him and shifted his focus to Rossi who was fixing him with an intense stare. He locked eyes with the other man and something passed between them.

_We need to talk._

Hotch sighed again. This was not going to be easy but he walked around towards his office. At the same time Rossi stood, put down the file he had been reading, and proceeded to Hotch's office. When he got there Hotch was standing with his back to him, looking out the window where snow lightly fell.

"Close the door behind you please." said Hotch, not moving from his spot. It was only when he heard the soft click of the door closing that he turned around. Hotch looked at Rossi, emotionless, trying to read his eyes. Rossi looked back; calm, serious, and curious.

"Would now be a time to tell me about Reid?" inquired Rossi softly. Hotch rubbed the bridge of his nose then said, "I guess you have the right to know. I just wish it was Reid that could tell you."

"It isn't helping Reid when you are keeping secrets from me. I may be able to help. Put fresh eyes on this case." said Rossi logically. Hotch went and sat down at his desk, folding his hands on the shining wood surface. He waved a hand at Rossi to sit in the chair across from him. When both had settled into comfortable positions Hotch fixed him with an forceful gaze.

"Whatever I tell you will not leave this room. This all happened years ago and I do not need it coming back out to threaten this team again." He paused then said, "Not many know the whole story."

"You know I won't say anything Hotch. I do not wish hurt upon this team or Reid."

Hotch fixed him with a serious stare. "No I didn't think you would say anything but I just had to make my point clear." Rossi nodded in understanding.

"Don't interrupt me." warned Hotch. Then he started.

"A few years ago we had a case in Georgia. It was a religious based killer that was phoning 911 before murdering the victim then posting the murder online. About halfway through the case, I sent JJ and Reid out to interview a witness who had been walking his dog while the rest of us went to the scene of the latest murder. It was when we got back that Garcia got the video showing the death of a girl that had been kidnapped. She was mauled to death by dogs and at the last minute the lead detective recognized the dogs. They were owned by a man named Tobias Hankle. That man turned out to be the witness JJ and Reid had gone to talk to."

"When they got there the man completely shut them out. Even denied that he owned a dog. It was Reid that figured out that he had claimed to be a witness just to see how long it took for the police to respond to his 911 call of seeing someone snooping around one of his future victims house. Reid ran around back and saw all his computers and the murder videos."

"Hankle fled and JJ and Reid split up. JJ was attacked by the dogs and Reid, who had circled around into a cornfield, heard her screaming. He was distracted long enough that Hankle was able to knock him out."

Now Hotch paused in his speech, glancing at Rossi who, thankfully, had not said a word. Just sat calmly listening to every word.

"He had Reid for two days." Hotch saw a flicker of shock cross Rossi's face as he took in that information. But he took Hotch's words to heart and refused to speak the hundreds of questions flooding his mind.

"Hankle had three different personalities; his abusive father, an arch-angel named Raphael, and himself. The arch-angel played Russian roulette with Reid and the father personality beat Reid, telling him to "confess his sins." Tobias himself tried to "help" Reid by drugging him with dilaudid. He sent videos of him beating Reid to us. In one video he forced Reid to choose people to die."

"In the last video Reid had a seizure, probably from the stress and drugs, and died right in front of us. Tobias then revived Reid. Hankle then took it in his head that the team was seven angels out of Revelations. He, God Rossi… he forced Reid to choose which of us was to die! He put the gun to Reid's head and told him to choose and Reid said no three times! Three times of nerve-breaking clicks, Reid refusing to give in to him, of staring into that monster's eyes."

Hotch took a deep breathe and a struggling Rossi watched in slight amazement the outburst that had come from his boss.

"Reid did choose someone." said Hotch slowly. "He chose me, and quoted out of the bible that I figured out was a clue to a graveyard where he was being kept. I guess while we were figuring this out Tobias gave Reid more drugs that caused him to remember putting his mother away in her hospital. He confessed his "sin" to Hankle. When we got there Reid was being forced to dig his own grave. He managed to get his gun back and shot Hankle."

A silence spread through the room. Finally Rossi said softly, "God, that kid is much stronger then people give him credit for." He paused, then asked cautiously, "How badly was he hurt?"

"Mentally or physically?" asked Hotch. He shook his head and said, "Physically he had broken several bones in his foot, refused to tell us how, and plenty of scrapes and bruises, especially on his face. Mentally…" Hotch trailed off.

"Yes?" prodded Rossi.

"To cope Reid started taking dilaudid. He also had extreme PTSD. Emily got the full blunt force of him. He was reckless, won't talk, and I'm almost positive he suffered nightmares. All in all, he was a wreck but refused to believe that we could see through him. Gideon talked to him. Morgan also got a conversation with him. Reid managed to quit the dilaudid and went through the withdrawal on his own. Strauss doesn't know. Very few know that he still goes to a support group just so he's not tempted."

"I should have reported him but I didn't. I threatened both my job and this team's just by turning a blind eye to the problem. I have done a lot to keep this team together over the years, and I don't regret it, but now you know how important it is to keep this quiet." finished Hotch. Rossi nodded and said, "I won't speak a word Hotch."

Hotch stood up and sighed. "So did it help?" he asked, "Does this give you fresh eyes on the case?"

Rossi, who also stood, replied sadly, "Right now I am still trying to grasp all you have told me. This alters my image of Reid greatly. But I'm sure soon the shock and amazement will wear off and then, hopefully, I'll see something." Hotch nodded and Rossi took that moment to leave.

He was, to say the least, baffled. Never before had he known the strength Reid had. Going through withdrawal on his own? He shuddered to think of it. Although Rossi had never gone through it, he had seen others in withdrawal firsthand and the struggles they had with their addictions. For the kid to have gotten over it alone, with all the other shit he had suffered piled on top, well… That was probably the most incredible thing Rossi had ever heard.

He was heading back to the Round Table room when he saw Garcia burst out of her den, tears pouring down her face.

"Garcia!" he yelled. She whipped around, and moving faster than he thought possible in the lime-green heels she was wearing ran towards him. He was surprised that when she reached him she grabbed him in a hug, bawling her eyes out.

"Hey kitten, what's the matter?" said Rossi softly, dread building in his gut. Garcia pulled herself together enough to choke out, "An-another vi-video was s-sent. Just s-sound though…" She trailed off as another round of sobs broke out from her. By now she had attracted the attention of the team who were hurrying over with grim, almost fearful expressions.

"What's wrong Babygirl?" asked Morgan gently, being the first to get to them. Garcia pulled her hold away from Rossi and went to Morgan, who instantly opened his arms to her. Rossi quickly led the way to Garcia's office. When they got there Garcia stopped and said in a panicked voice, "No, no, I refuse to go in there. Just p-push the button on the screen. But no, I'm not going to go in there, I'm not going to listen to it again!"

"Shhh Babygirl, you don't have to go in there. Did you say you already listened to it?" asked Morgan.

"Y-yes, by accident. I was going to get you guys when it popped up but I hit the button and it just started! Not a video, just audio." sniffed Garcia. The rest of the team filed into the small office. Hotch stepped forward and pushed the arrow on the screen to a little box with the play button. He then briskly double-clicked it.

At first, there was just static. Then the sickly sweet voice of the unsub echoed out of the computer.

"You're running out of tiiiiime." sang the unsub gleefully, like a small child.

"Would you like to hear Dr. Reid?" There was a slight scuffle on the other end and suddenly they heard it. Very faint was the sound of Reid, screeching in unmistakable agony. It echoed, on and on, never stopping, barely a pause for breath, as Reid screamed. And the team was visibly affected. JJ soon fled the room when the unsub giggled into the recording, "He doesn't seem very happy does he?"

Emily followed after JJ, almost thankful that JJ had ran so that she had an excuse to escape the sound of Reid's personal hell. Morgan looked both in pain as well as incredibly pissed, if that was possible. Rossi and Hotch even showed signs of disgust and worry, fear for their youngest member overcome by their need to stay in control of their emotions.

It continued on, Reid's yells fading down to pleading whimpers. But the worst part of it was what Reid had been yelling. Most of it had been an almost un-human screeching with no words or even tone. Just pure torture in a sound. But he had also, in between the wordless screams, begged for his team mates to save him.

"Morgan, Morgan help! Please make it stop! Hotch please!" Hotch flinched at the desperation in his young agent's voice. "Rossi, JJ, pleaaase!" Rossi felt like he was being torn in half all over again. Again and again Reid yelled blindly for them. Then final, with one last diminishing whimper, Reid whispered brokenly, "Why can't you just kill me?"

If the men thought they couldn't feel any worse, they were wrong. With that last whimpered plea they felt themselves ripped apart with invisible claws, tearing, slashing, roughly ripping out their hearts. Without a word Morgan stalked out of the room, rage and desperation radiating off of him.

"I'll have to get Garcia to run checks through the file. Try to isolate any background noise." murmured Hotch softly. Rossi could only nod mutely.

But even when Garcia ran the audio file, over and over, she could gain no new information. The unsub was just too damn smart. Hotch had had to force them to take breaks, knowing all of them would run themselves into the ground before admitting they needed a break. After all, they couldn't help Reid by being so tired they couldn't even hold their eyes open. But even so, they all still were utterly exhausted, not taking very long breaks, and all refusing to even go home to rest.

It was nearing the end of the second day, all of them gathered in the Conference room, re-reading files and trying to stay awake. There was a heavy air of dread and anguish, broken slightly as Garcia continued to click away at her computers she had set up in the room. She needed to be by the rest of the team right now.

It was the pause of clicking and he small shriek from Garcia that snapped the rest of the team out of their work.

"I just got a hit!" she yelled.

"What?" said Morgan quickly getting to his feet.

"Well, my pretties, those videos were sent from a supposed dead-end but my fantastic beasts of limitless knowledge just needed time to sort through the cyberspace and tell me the location of our sick-o." she explained with a new burst of energy and hope. "Aaaand I just sent the address to your phones! Go bring my Baby home!" she called to the agents that were already half out the door.

And that was how Morgan found himself standing in front of the bolted door, in the old house on the outskirts of Quantico. He frowned at the door and swung his foot upwards to crash through it. He had to kick it twice before it gave way and crashed open, revealing a simple wood staircase that lead into a darkened basement.

Shining his light ahead of him he descended downwards into the gloom. He entered a small cement room, with rows of cages stacked to make aisles. A small cracked window on the other side of the basement let in a sliver of moonlight. Morgan could see nothing in here.

But no, in the light of the moonbeam he did see something. Morgan stepped closer, and in one of the cages lay a lump. The cage was stacked on top of another cage so that he did not have to bend down to see what was inside.

Through the bars he shone his light, revealing a dog. A border collie by the looks of it. At first, he thought it was dead, by the way it lay so still. But just as he was about to turn away the dogs eyes slid open. The dog stared with glazed brown eyes at Morgan. His painfully thin chest rose slowly up and down in a broken rhythm and out of his throat rose a pleading whimper. Morgan felt something jolt in his chest, looking at the poor creature. The dog continued to look at Morgan, shivering in the chill of a basement in winter. And Morgan knew he couldn't just leave it there in that small cage.

Hotch looked at the house he and his team had rushed to, hoping for a miracle. But nothing, no sign of Reid or the unsub. He felt a hopelessness spreading in him as he looked across the lawn of the house. He supposed it was a beautiful night; the moon shining fully as snow fell thickly through the night, so pretty as the flashing lights on the police cars gleamed off the piles gathering on the ground in a reflection of colours on white and black. But he didn't see it, not really. But now he was wondering about Morgan.

The entire team had already exited the house but Morgan. He had radioed in, saying that he had explored the basement and there was no sign of anyone and that he would be out soon. But that had been a few minutes ago and there still was no sign of him. A flicker of unease shot through Hotch. He had just decided he would go look for his agent when he saw Morgan approaching him.

He breathed an inner sigh of relief and waited for Morgan to come to him. And wait, what was that Morgan was carrying? He frowned as Morgan walked up to him.

"Morgan what is that?" asked Hotch, peering closer at the lump in Morgan's arms.

"A dog, border collie I think." replied Morgan. Hotch blinked and gave Morgan a look, telling him to explain.

"There was nobody in the basement but there were tons of cages and this guy was in one of them. And I couldn't leave him down there, I mean it was freezing!" Hotch sighed and said, "Fine, deal with the dog and meet us back at the Bureau."

Morgan watched sadly as the rest of the team piled into one of the vans and drove away. He had felt the grief and hopelessness coming from the rest of his team and he himself felt horrible. Their first lead in days was a dead-end. He stared up at the sky and watched the snows glinting with the colours thrown upwards by the flashing lights. He was startled when he felt a cold, wet tongue lick against his arm.

He looked down at the dog, looking at him with those large, brown eyes. And although the dog was probably sick it had not fought Morgan nor acted terrified towards him. In fact, it had seemed to fall into his arms. He gazed into those eyes that seemed to stare right through him, wondering why it had been in the unsub's basement or what it had gone through. The dogs eyes slid closed weakly and it shivered closer to Morgan's warmth.

Morgan walked over to an ambulance, that had been called in case they had found Reid, to see if they could check over the dog and maybe take it to the animal shelter or something. The man looked up from where he was packing up all his gear when Morgan came over.

"Hey man, could you check this dog over?" The EMT sighed and replied, "I'm not a vet but I'll see if I can help." He instructed Morgan to place the dog down on the steps of the ambulance then proceeded to check him over.

"Well, like I said, I'm not a vet but he seems okay. A few meals, plenty of liquids, maybe a bath," he said, fingering the dog's matted, dusty fur, "And he should be fine. Probably doesn't even need to see a vet."

"Okay thanks man." sighed Morgan, stroking the dog's head.

"Want me to take him in?" offered the man seeing Morgan's dejected expression and feeling his sorrowful air. _Must be part of the team with that agent that was kidnapped _he thought sadly. _Poor guy. _

"Sure, where you going to take him?" he asked curiously.

"Well I was going to take him to the animal shelter. Sad really."

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan, looking up from where he was petting the dog's head.

"Well," replied the EMT, "I have a sister that works at a shelter. Most of the animals that don't get adopted are put down. You would think that a young, handsome pure-breed dog like this would instantly be adopted but that usually doesn't happen. See, people want the cute little puppies and this guy seems to be, I don't know, one or two years old? Still a puppy really, but he doesn't look it. Plus, people in the city wouldn't want a border collie. Very high-strung dogs. Work dogs you know? Can't be in an apartment. Need lots of exercise and most people just don't want that amount of responsibility."

Morgan pondered what the EMT had told him. He felt something jolt through his chest. Could he really hand over this dog to a stranger, sent to a place with a high possibility that he would be put down? For some reason he felt protective of the dog, like it was his responsibility. Could he really just turn the dog away?

The dog's eyes opened again, the brown light radiating with intensity. It seemed to be waiting for Morgan to choose, as if it knew that its fate was being decided. A soft, pleading whimper rose and hovered in the night. Morgan placed his hand down lightly on the black and white head and the very tip of the tail thumped faintly on the metal.

And as Morgan stood, snow swirling around him, he knew what his decision was.

**OK people that's it. I will try very hard to get other chapters to you. I have a feeling that now that the story has started to pick up it will be easier to write. I have some ideas but to be honest need a little help. Any suggestions for this would be greatly appreciated. Also, people, i need your reveiws! Just one word would be good! Please, if you have taken the time to like me, this story, to start following us (and I know there are lots of people because my email was overflowing with the notifications) just review. Every one gives me new inspiration and the only way this story is going to be finished is with you ranting and raving and kicking my butt along. So yeah, other then that, special thanks to all who did review and liked me and this story! Till next time my loves! (and thx for your patience)**


	5. Concerns

**Hey guys, I lied. There is a new chap for you early but I'm serious, the next one will take longer! One other thing before you guys can read this pretty small chap (next will be longer I promise!) but anyways I recieved what I think was a flame from someone who then had the nerve to post it as a guest. I'm still not positive on whether or not it was a flame or what but they were going on about my "Teen angst" and whatever. And a point from that review that I should talk about: you guys don't have to read my little blurps here; just skip them if you want. But this is also where all my thx, some ideas, and update estimate times will be so yeahhh... I recomend reading them. or at least just kinda scan through it. And if that was a flame, have a little balls and don't post anon please. Ok thats it read on!**

"Morgan, what is that?" demanded Hotch. Morgan gave him a sheepish look, holding in his arms the dog, now wrapped in Morgan's jacket.

"Come on Hotch, I couldn't just leave him there!" spoke Morgan. Behind Hotch, and visible to Morgan, were the rest of the team. Rossi and Emily were wearing amused expressions and JJ had a small, genuine smile on her face.

"I told you to deal with the dog, not to bring it here." said Hotch with a frown. Before he or Morgan could say more Garcia suddenly entered the room. She, of course, had been devastated by the fact the team hadn't found Reid and that her computers had failed her yet again. But her bleak expression disappeared when she laid eyes on the dog.

"Oh a puppy!" she squealed and before anyone could react she rushed forward and plucked him out of Morgan's arms. The dog snuggled into her arms and reached up and licked her on the nose.

"Aww you're a good boy aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" she cooed.

"Garcia-" started Hotch but Garcia cut him off.

"Morgan! He's so skinny! Poor dear, he must be starving. Rossi, give me that half-eaten sandwich there and nobody will get hurt." She ignored the scowl on Hotch's face and excepted the sandwich from a very amused Rossi. JJ was giggling into her hands as Garcia continued to baby the dog, still blissfully unaware she was walking into a war zone.

"Garcia." stressed Hotch loudly. She looked up quizzically and instantly read what Hotch was thinking.

"Oh no; no, no, no, no! You are not making me getting rid of this dog. I mean, I just met him but already I love him and I feel a connection between us and you can't just rip that connection away because it's just so wrong and…" The team, excluding Hotch, watched amused as she continued to rant at Hotch, now clutching the dog tightly like she thought it was going to be taken from her. Hotch let her continue for a while before he held up one hand, signalling her to stop. When her voice finally faded out of her rants, he spoke.

"Garcia, you can't keep a dog in the FBI headquarters." he said sternly. Garcia had sunk into one of the chairs, still holding the dog tightly in her arms. Emily, in the chair next to Garcia had started to stroke the dog's head, a tiny smile starting to form on her face. Morgan hovered over them, standing in the background happy to let Garcia take the heat from Hotch for now but also willing to step in at a moment's notice.

"Oh no, that is where you are wrong boss-man. See, the goddess of infinite knowledge can do anything if she puts her mind to it." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Garcia, you can't hack a dog into a federal building."

"I can try." By now the rest of the team was trying to stifle laughter at the absurd conversation between their boss and plucky technical analysis. Hotch sighed, looking around the room, almost like he was searching for support from anyone in the room. Yet nobody stepped forward to support Hotch. In fact, they all seemed as captivated by the dog as Garcia. Emily was still stroking its head and now JJ had moved over to pet him as well. Even Rossi was giving it a fond look.

Hotch usually would have felt fine with the dog. For one, it seemed to be helping the team. The dog was causing their stress and hopelessness to melt away. Hell, they were actually smiling and laughing, for the first time in days. But he felt a dread start to spread in the pit of his gut.

He knew that in traumatic events people would do one of three things; cut themselves off from everyone, cling to each other, or latch onto one particular person. So far they had managed to stay together through Reid's kidnapping but now they all seemed to be latching onto one thing: the dog. Admittedly, that was better then cutting themselves off from everything but he also knew it wasn't healthy. They couldn't replace Reid with a dog, no matter how hard they tried or pretended. It wouldn't help in the long run.

So now he prepared to crush the team, or at least Garcia and Morgan, with the news that the dog had to go. Besides, Strauss would never allow it. He opened his mouth to say something when Rossi motioned to talk to him. He sighed and followed Rossi into the hall. For a second both the men watched the rest of the team swarm around the dog. Now that they were gone they all crowded around, asking Morgan questions and settling the dog into a chair, feeding it bits of sandwich that it greedily gulped down.

"You know my concerns." murmured Hotch to Rossi. Rossi nodded and replied, "I know Hotch but look at that. That is hope being renewed and to find Reid we will need nothing close to a miracle. Why rip away the one spot of good in this mess?"

"It won't be good in the long run." Hotch shot back.

"Not if we control it. In fact, this may actually help." Rossi said wisely.

"Strauss will never allow it." said Hotch, somewhat desperately. Rossi just gave a chuckle and started back into the room.

"It's late Hotch. We're all exhausted and need rest. In the morning we can head to the unsub's house and try to build our profile a bit. We can also deal with the dog." Hotch didn't have time to respond to that as Rossi slipped back into the room. He sighed again then looked back at his team. He saw what Rossi meant.

The team seemed almost happy, surrounding the dog dozing in the chair. He watched as Rossi filled a cup with water and held it under the dog's nose. The dog sniffed at it then started taking giant slurps of the liquid. He sneezed lightly as it washed over his nose, causing everyone to laugh.

He walked back in time to hear Garcia planning to give the dog a bath.

"A little shampoo and conditioner, maybe a little snip, some brushing and you will be a beautiful boy again. You sure we shouldn't take him to the vet Morgan?"

"Don't worry Mama," grinned Morgan, "Dogs seem to recover fast. Believe me, before we fed him he could barely open his eyes. Now look at him! A little rest and he should be fine. Besides, it's a little late to go to a vet's office."

"What time is it then on this oh so lovely night, dove?" she flirted.

"Actually morning." said Emily, flinching slightly like the news of how late it was caused her pain. Garcia just laughed then stopped when she saw Hotch. Everyone turned to look at him, hopeful, waiting to hear his verdict. _Like children_ scoffed Hotch in his head.

"First thing in the morning we will head to the unsub's house to try to build up our profile. For now, everyone get some rest. Emily, you can sleep in JJ's office and Morgan you can sleep in here. Garcia, Rossi and me will go to our own offices."

"Sir," said Garcia hesitantly, "What about the dog?" Hotch rubbed his forehead tiredly and replied, "We'll deal with that in the morning." He ignored the small, triumphant exclamation from Morgan and the grins on the girls faces.

"For now the dog will remain in here." he said also ignoring Garcia's pleading look. He did not want the dog out of his sight.

"And Garcia." said Hotch staring hard at her.

"Yes sir?"

"No hacking into the database." She nodded obediently. She would find a way to keep that dog, with or without her beloved computers. She had known from the moment she saw the miserable, shaking creature that she had to help. She felt drawn to him and already she loved him. Come hell or high water she would get Hotch to let her keep it!

He seemed to fill a part of the hole that had been punched into her when Reid disappeared. It didn't fill it but covered up a part of it. And she felt new hope kindling in her soul, in all of them. And that was good. For the first time in days the team had felt slightly relaxed, even managing to laugh and smile for a bit. Garcia knew they all needed that to help Reid. And the fact that boss-man had put the issue off worked in her favour.

So yes, as everyone gathered things to go and get some rest, silently cheering just as she was, she leaned in close to the dog.

He was settled on the chair, curled into Morgan's jacket, breathing softly in and out. His thin side rose in a much more peaceful rhythm, the black and white fur although dirty and knotted seemed to gleam a little brighter under the lights of the Round Table room.

And Garcia whispered quietly to him, "Don't worry my sweet. You just dream your pretty little dreams. We'll take care of you. You're safe now." His ear flicked a little as Garcia's light breath hit his face but other then that, nothing happened, as he had already sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry for small chap, next will be longer. Only 2 reviews guys and 1 was a flame. :/ I am seriously disappointed since looking at my traffic records for my story show LOTS of people viewing this. PLEASE PLEASE take one minute out of your day to tell me what you think. And still looking for possible ideas for this story... (and thx to all reviewing and liking).**


	6. Naming the game

**Wow ok this is probably a bad idea but I gotta say something. Some of you lovely people were kind enough to flame me. I can deal with people slamming my story but some people threw my personal life into it. And I'll admit, I took it hard. The words kept going around and around in my head. I couldn't concentrate, I could barely eat or sleep. My emotions switched from sadness to anger to shame to self doubt. So I take my hat off to you all for succeeding in knocking my feet out from under me. But as the days wore on and the freshness wore off however, I felt better. In fact, now I just find it slightly amusing. So I'll just say now: please, I don't mind harsh words directed towards my STORY but directed at me is just cruel.**

**And I'm just going to say a little thing to the flamer that was beating on beta babe. You made many points one being that you were a seasoned writer. Now that makes me laugh cause you could have been writing for 50 years but that doesn't mean you're writing is better. For all we know your writing is crap and your just jealous. Then your just a coward leaving anon posts. And don't give me that excuse about you don't want others messaging you because you can block members and therefore their messages. So stop acting like you're the only smart one and if you don't like my story don't read it. Plus, you complaining about me using my "personal life" to gain reviews is so not true. I would rather you just review for my STORY. So to that flamer: message me who you are so I know that you aren't just some stupid visitor that likes slamming people. I promise I won't spread it around it will just be between the two of us.**

**Ok sorry for those long rants above and please enjoy the next chap of my story. (Another quick point: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THESE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BEGINNING! JUST SKIP THEM IF IT BUGS YOU AND DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT THEM. SERIOUSLY, THIS ISN'T COMPLICATED PEOPLE).**

Reid slowly came into awareness. He let out a big yawn, still feeling the warmth and grogginess that comes from just waking up. He was slightly startled to find himself curled on a chair in the Round Table room. Slowly memories crept back into his brain, going in reverse order. He remembered cool water trickling down his throat, the murmur of voices, gulping down what had tasted like ham. The farther back his memories went, the more blurred they got. He vaguely remembered soothing words washing over him, gentle hands lifting him up then laying suspended in air as snow whirled about.

And the pain. He remembered now! There had been a man, with sick smiles and a falsely sweet voice, who had kidnapped him. He had forced something in him, he was in a cage, screaming, tearing, ripping, the heat racing through his veins then…

Reid jolted out of the flashbacks with a racing heart. He was a dog! Logically he knew he should be freaking out, but in truth, he was just happy to be back in familiar surroundings and safe with his team.

_There'll be time to freak out later, _he thought, _but right now you have to remember things!_ But try as he might, Reid could not remember what his kidnapper had said or done or what he looked like. Oh there were brief flashes, just enough to wave a small bit of information in his face then jerk it back when he tried to see it more closely. So for now, he gave up.

He scanned the room now, taking in the familiar scuffed wood table, the stacks of files, and half cups filled with cold coffee. His eyes landed on Morgan, snoring quietly on a small cot that had been set up to the side of the room. He marvelled now at how clear everything was. The memories from last night had come back, unlike his other earlier memories, but they were foggy like he had been seeing from someone else's eyes. He guessed it was from the hunger, thirst, and lack of rest that had done that. But now he was back in full swing, alert and eager to do anything.

He suddenly realized that someone else was also in the room. Hotch stood silently in front of the white board, not moving a muscle, and still searching for clues to his young agent.

Well, he's already found me

thought Reid glumly. His situation was fast sinking in. What on earth has he going to do? He didn't want to be a dog his whole life! But how could he communicate with his team? It was impossible.

_Maybe it will wear off_ he thought, his spirit lifting. _Well, that's the only thing I can hope for 'cause even if the team finds the unsub who would believe him? "Oh hey, your missing agent? Yeah he's that dog that you found in my basement! I'm totally not crazy and don't need to be locked up!" _Reid gave a soft sigh, more of a huff really. He had to move before he went crazy, thinking sarcastic thoughts and trying to think of an easy answer to this complicated mess.

He continued to look at Hotch. Although Hotch hadn't moved an inch Reid could smell the scents rolling off him in waves. He guessed it was an "animal sense." It was fascinating to him, the way he could smell the different emotions but also seemed to feel them at the same time. Very interesting.

Anger, frustration, worry, grief, hopelessness; it slammed into Reid like a wall it was so strong. And as the emotions hit him Reid found his mood shifted to match it. He finally managed, after a minute of hard mind-battling and concentration, to grab back hold of his human mind.

Reid decided to do something to help his boss; anything to keep his mind focused. The strongest thing of all coming from him was the exhaustion. And it was just so Hotch-like to send his team to rest yet ignored himself. Yes, Hotch's mind was jumbled; he needed sleep. But what could Reid do? He was a dog!

Then it burst upon him. He was a dog! That meant he could do things he normally didn't have the courage to do. After all, nobody knew who he was.

So quiet as a ghost, Reid slipped out of the chair. Instantly a dull ache started all over him. He was willing to bet that underneath his thick winter coat of fur that every part of his skin was bruised. But still, he ignored the throbbing pain and stood tall.

Hotch was standing in front of the board, his thoughts turning circles in his mind. So absorbed and tired was he, that he never heard nor saw the dog until it's head brushed lightly against his hand hanging limply at his side. Startled he glanced downwards deep into the brown eyes of the dog. The dog gazed up at him with an intensity that was shocking.

Hotch felt his mind start to drift, falling deeper and deeper into the pits of soft brown. Then the dog gently butted his hand again and gave a subdued whimper, his eyes never leaving Hotch's. Hotch felt himself yawn and finally tore his gaze from the dog, trying to concentrate on his work. But it was useless.

Not only was he almost falling over from lack of sleep but also the dog kept nudging him and whining just quiet enough so that Morgan still slept undisturbed but loud enough to annoy Hotch. Hotch gave a sigh and muttered to the dog in defeat, "You win, now please shut up will you?" Without even knowing it Hotch was guided by the dog over to one of the chairs. Once he was there he almost instantly fell asleep.

Reid stood for a few moments, watching to make sure that Hotch really was asleep. Soon he sensed the peacefulness of slumber come over Hotch's mind and body. Reid nodded to himself, knowing that Hotch needed rest.

He was slightly restless, feeling like he needed to move, so Reid slipped out the door and into the hall. It was very early, too early even for the ones that came to the Bureau first. The only light was coming from the lamp in the Round Table room. But no, wait, Reid could also see a light coming from underneath the door leading to Garcia's office. Without even knowing why, he was drawn to it. His claws made no sound on the carpet as he padded through the almost pitch blackness.

He passed by Rossi's office, doing a quick check, and was satisfied when he heard the snores coming from inside. He also could hear the light breathing of both JJ and Emily coming from JJ's office. He was amazed at how much he could hear and smell. It almost completely made up for the fact that his eyesight was worse then when he was a human.

He finally reached Garcia's office and was thankful that the door was closed but not latched so he was able to enter the room. It was lit with a soft glow coming from the multitude amount of computers. And there, hunched over the screens and still doggedly working was Garcia.

Reid felt a sadness wash over him, looking at her. Her usually bright dress was a more muted tone and rumpled with days of work. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and blue make-up was smudged on her face, with red rimmed eyes that showed she had been crying.

Reid trotted over and nudged her lightly with his nose. She jumped and whirled in her chair, almost knocking Reid over. Her eyes focused on him and she gave a small nervous laugh.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack boy! Wait are you a boy?" Swiftly she glanced below and Reid, although knowing he was a dog and it was foolish, backed away in embarrassment.

"Yeah you're a boy alright. What you doing in here?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She then leaned over and started to pet him softly on the head. Reid leaned into the gentle touch, taking comfort from it.

"I must be crazy, talking to a dog." yawned Garcia, massaging the top of Reid's head unknowingly.

Garcia gazed at the dog, leaning contently against her, and felt all her emotions boiling to the surface. For days she had struggled to keep the emotions under control enough so that she could work. But now it was becoming so much. And all for just looking at this simple mutt in front of her! The eyes of the dog peered into her, seeming to cut into her soul and see her most private feelings. _But then again, _she thought, _hadn't I read somewhere that animals can sense our emotions? That if we feel sad then they can feel it and act sad too? _She could not remember; but Reid would know.

A sob built in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. She was startled to feel tears start to seep down her cheeks. The dog gave a gentle push against her and that's all it took. Garcia reached forward and grabbed the dog in a hug. She bawled into the soft fur, feeling comforted by his doggy smell. He stood completely still, not moving an inch, a rock in Garcia's whirlwind of emotions. And barely knowing it, Garcia was taking all the thoughts that had been caged up in her mind and letting them pour out of her mouth.

"It's j-just not fair, you know? Well you're a dog and you never knew Reid but he was the sweetest, kindest, g-gentlest soul in the whole world. He would put up with all of us babying him and teasing and M-Morgan being all protective and never complained about anything. H-he could solve cases three, no four, times faster then the rest of us. He was just brilliant but he never really took advantage of it, w-which I always admired. He was just so, so…honest and youthful and generous…" Garcia continued her sobbing stumble of words that didn't even make sense. If was just a steady stream of her thoughts, mumbled into the fur of the dog.

"And it isn't fair. This stupid SOB is too smart even for me and the world just wants to mess with Reid and screw him for fun and it's just not fair. And meanwhile there's nothing to do but sit here and keep working and…" Her voice trailed off. She was leaning forward out of her chair, her face buried into the dog's neck, fingers curling into the matted black and white coat. The dog didn't even move an inch.

"It's just… R-Reid is probably dead; I'm p-probably never going t-to s-see him a-again." she stuttered brokenly, fresh tears breaking loose and racing freely down her cheeks to hang fully on the tips of fur. She sobbed for a long time, the tears soaking the chest fur of the dog and her dress. Eventually she quieted down so that only the whirl of the computers, soft breathes of the dog, and tiny, hiccupping breathes from Garcia could be heard. With a shaky hand Garcia stroked the dog, finally lifting her head up.

"Your like me very own guardian angel, aren't you sweetie?" she mumbled quietly. "You're a guardian angel."

The dog gave a nearly inaudible whimper and turned it's head to look at the small sofa pushed against the wall in the back of Garcia's office. She gave a watery giggle and said, "What? You think I should lay down?" She stood up and so did the dog, those soulful brown eyes following her every move. She half walked, half stumbled to the couch where she collapsed in exhaustion.

"I guess I should sleep shouldn't I?" She muttered softly to the dog. She yawned again and stretched out across the fabric, longing to be in her own bed with this nightmare over with. The dog settled down on the floor right underneath her, it's head laid on its front paws and looking at the door. She let her arm dangle down and rest on top of the head.

"You'll protect me won't you?" She spoke lightly, stroking the top of the dog's head. The dog, of course, did not say anything in return nor moved. But Garcia could tell that this animal was prepared to lay there all night, curled beside her in comfort. She couldn't help but love this creature with all her heart. From the expressive eyes to standing still with a curiously understanding air as she grieved to standing guard as she slept, why… he was just so comforting.

Garcia had always wanted a dog but her parents, or more specifically her mom, had been allergic to fur. And then after her parents died she had almost instantly been thrown into her job so that she had always been too busy to consider owning a pet. But now she thought she had gained one without even fully knowing it. And truly, she was fine with that.

Settled on the couch, caressing the fur on top of the dog's head, feeling sleep wash over her, Garcia felt safe.

"Yeah, you'll watch over us won't you? My guardian angel, my guardian, Guardian…" She trailed off into a healing sleep, calmed with the knowledge the dog was protecting her.

Reid stared up at Garcia in wonderment. It had both made him feel good and sad to comfort his friend. But now he settled back, curled on the carpet and watching the door, leaning into the gentle hand of the sleeping Garcia. He vowed silently to watch over his friend until dawn crept back up on them, sighing softly.

XXXXX

Reid was jolted awake when he heard the sound of the door opening. He must have fallen asleep a while ago and by some sort of natural clock inside him he was able to tell at least four hours had passed. He instantly stood up straight and tall, tense and ready to defend his sleeping friend. But coming through the door was only Morgan. He stopped when he saw Reid and a small smile crossed his face.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you or my Babygirl." she soothed gently. At the soft spoken words Garcia stirred and looked up groggily. She too felt a smile spread across her face when she caught sight of the dog still standing guard over her. She reached down and gave him a light pat on the head.

"Raise and shine Babygirl, we are needed." said Morgan teasingly.

"We are always needed Hot-stuff." she flirted, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up. Morgan extended a hand, which Garcia took, and the dark skinned agent pulled her to her feet.

"Your dog isn't going to attack me, is he?" asked Morgan jokingly, since the dog had relaxed when figuring out Morgan was a friend and not about to attack Garcia. _He probably also recognized me from yesterday _thought Morgan. Garcia, a little confused with just waking up, missed the humour in Morgan's tone and frowned.

"Who, Guardian? No, he won't hurt you he's gentle." she explained. Morgan's eyebrows rose and he said, "Guardian? Please don't tell me you have gone and named the dog already!"

As the conversation had been taking place, both of the agents had exited Garcia's office and were heading to the Conference Room. They had seemed to forgotten Reid who now followed behind them, moving swift and silent as a shadow. He watched his two friends, wondering what was going to happen to him, and pondering over the fact that he appeared to have been named. Well, he was a dog now, so he couldn't say it wasn't unexpected but it did slightly disturb him in a way. Plus, it was a good sign that they were planning on keeping him around. Reid knew that if we was separated from the team his chances of being saved sunk almost to zero. No; he needed to stay close to his friends who could protect him and care for him as well as near the case. It was his only hope.

Garcia didn't have time to answer Morgan's scoffing comment about her naming the dog, as at that moment, they entered the Conference Room. Garcia suddenly remembered the dog and glanced behind herself, slightly startled to see that the dog had quietly followed them. The glow in her heart grew with how loyal he seemed to be.

But she said nothing as she sat down into one of the chairs next to Emily, with Morgan sitting down on the other side of her, with JJ next to Emily and Rossi beside her. Together they formed a half circle at the table. Hotch was standing at the front, silent and waiting to start. However, as he opened his mouth to start to say something, he was startled by the fact the dog suddenly jumped up into one of the chairs, the one beside Morgan. He then settled down and stared expectedly at Hotch, wiggling his butt and wearing a serious expression. A giggle burst from JJ and everyone else looked amused. Except Hotch.

"Should I deal with this now or should I deal with work first?" he said coldly. He went on without waiting for an answer.

"Today we will split up; JJ get another press conference going. Garcia; I want you to dig up any record on the unsub's house you can find and review anything else."

"On it _mon ami."_ she interrupted. He shot an icy glare at her and she quieted down, ducking her head.

"The rest of us will go to the unsub's house and see what we can find or anything else we can add to the profile." Everyone started to get up, ready to get on with their jobs, but Hotch held up his hand, signalling them to stop. Slowly they all sunk back into their seats, trading looks.

"We still have to deal with this." said Hotch, waving a hand at the dog, still sitting calmly in the chair.

"What's to deal with?" asked Morgan innocently. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at his stubborn agent.

"We can't keep it. Morgan, I want you to take it to the shelter before coming to join us at the unsub's house and-" He was cut off by Garcia, who leapt out of her chair and yelled rather loudly, "No! You can't take away my wonder-dog! I refuse; come hell or high water boss-man I will not turn that dog away! It's not like he's underfoot; so what's the big deal?"

"Yeah Hotch, what's the big deal?" chimed in Morgan.

"I don't have a problem with him." Emily threw in, leaning over the table to pat the dog on the head.

"I think he's cute." declared JJ, gazing at the dog, still sitting calmly in the chair and peering at them all with those giant brown eyes. Rossi watched amused as the team piled against Hotch and the frustration grew in their leader's eyes.

"Listen," demanded Hotch, glaring at them all, "I know you like the dog and I won't deny he is nice but he is also a distraction. Or have you all forgotten about Reid?" The effect of that sentence was instantaneous.

Garcia looked up in horror and grief; Morgan looked both guilty and angry at the same time, JJ and Emily had disbelief on their faces and all amusement was gone from Rossi's face, leaving only a cool, slightly sarcastic mask that seemed to ask _really?_ Hotch now felt slightly bad that he had thrown that at his team, crushing their small bit of fun and refreshing the pain. God, was it his imagination or did that dog actually seem to be glaring at him, as if it knew Hotch had been more harsh then need be. But he couldn't take it back and no emotion passed over his face.

"Oh no, Hotch, we would never forget Reid!" gasped Garcia in horror, tears gathering in her eyes. "It's just…" her voice trailed away, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, smudging any more make-up that remained.

Morgan now rose up, stiff and tense, facing Hotch and basically radiating an aura that said _fuck you._

"Hotch man, you know none of us have forgotten Reid and are trying just as hard as you. And I don't care how many excuses you make about distractions but that dog is staying. Last night I chose not to send him to a shelter and I sure as hell haven't changed my mind over night." he said quite intensely. There was a awkward silence that descended upon the team, all tense and quiet, waiting to see what Hotch would decide.

After what seemed to be forever he sighed and said, "Alright, the dog can stay but I do not need it running around he Bureau. Someone take it home and keep it there."

Hotch had to resist a smile crossing his lips as the team rejoiced. JJ and Emily grinned and Morgan relaxed. As for Garcia, she gave a squeal and flung her arms around the dog excitedly.

"Did you hear that Guardian? You're coming home with us!"

"Guardian?" questioned a smiling Rossi.

"Yes Guardian!" defended Garcia, "That's his new name and you will like it!" Morgan scoffed but JJ looked thoughtful and said, "It seems fitting for some reason." Emily nodded, also thoughtful.

"Oh it is!" exclaimed a hyper Garcia and she launched excitedly into the story of the dog standing guard over her all night, the girls drinking it in. Morgan meanwhile continued to scoff and complain good naturedly while petting the dog's fur flat from where it had been fluffed up by the animated Garcia.

"I never had a chance, did I?" Hotch said quietly to Rossi. He chuckled and replied, "Never in a million years Hotch, not in a million years. You know once it's named it's claimed."

"Ok everyone, quiet down; we have work to do!" said Hotch, rising his voice slightly to gain their attentions. "Who's taking the dog?" Now a silence descended upon the room.

"Well, Garcia obviously." said JJ. But now a look of horror was coming across Garcia's face.

"I can't! I mean, I would love to have him but my apartment doesn't allow pets! And I can't just pack everything and move. It's not like I have money spilling out of my pockets." She turned her gaze to JJ. "Couldn't you take him?" But JJ's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"I-I don't really like dogs." she said wearily. "Plus there's Henry and Will." she quickly added. Garcia decided to ignore the subtle hint of JJ's still lingering fear of dogs and turned to Emily.

"What about you?" she said hopefully.

"No, I have Sergio and he doesn't enjoy other animals." said Emily, giving her a pitying look. Garcia whirled on her heel, not about to give up, and faced Rossi.

"Rossi?" she begged. His eyes widened and he said, "No, no; I have my own dog and he is getting on in his years. He doesn't deserve some younger dog racing around, disturbing his peace." Desperately, Garcia turned to Hotch.

"What about you?" she begged. Hotch remained emotionless and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you. It's a good idea!" When he didn't say anything she continued excitedly. "I bet Jack would love him! Plus you have a large house with a yard and-"

"Garcia, I can't take the dog." Hotch interrupted.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Jess already is a huge help, watching Jack for me. I can't ask her to take care of a dog as well. It is not up to discussion." he concluded firmly. Garcia looked like she would start crying any second when Morgan said, "I'll take him." Everyone's eyes darted over to him, where he was sitting stroking the dog.

"After all, I was the one to find him." said Morgan shrugging. "Plus I have a large house with a fenced yard."

"Don't you already have a dog?" questioned Emily.

"Yeah, Clooney, but he's cool. And this guy," he said, nodding at the dog, "Seems calm enough. I'm sure they'll be fine together."

"Great; now that that's settled everyone to work. Morgan; take the dog over to your house then come to the unsub's house." Hotch said, standing up with the rest of his team.

"Come on boy." said Morgan, whistling. The dog leapt to his feet and trotted obediently after the dark skinned agent.

"Awhh Guardian! I'm going to miss you!" squealed Garcia, catching the dog in a hug. "Derek Morgan, I get visiting rights!" Morgan grinned and replied, "Sure Babygirl. And are you serious about Guardian being his name?"

"Yes I am serious! And you can not change it either. Everyone knows that once a puppy is named you can't change it! It is puppy-law!"

"He's not a puppy. And it's a lame name! Plus now he's my dog so I can call him what I want." complained Morgan.

"Oh you call him what you like Sugar but he his name is Guardian." bantered Garcia. Morgan started to complain more but all the girls sided against him, claiming "puppy-law" with the dog's name. Morgan threw his hands up and exclaimed, "Fine, you all win, his name is Guardian. But it's still stupid. And I will find a better nick-name for him. Now come on boy." Morgan whistled for Guardian who had been leaning into the love of the cooing girls. His ears perked up and he shot after the agent, soundless even running across the tiles of the lobby.

XXXXX

Reid sat straight in the passenger side of one of the black SUVs, watching the city whip by. He was still adjusting to the limited vision and more advanced senses, scents, and hearing. He felt almost jumpy, hyper in his new energetic body, wanting to run. But he forced himself to sit still. After that terrifying moment last night when he had felt the dog senses taking over his human brain he had been on red-alert. But he found, to his great surprise and pleasure, that he was quickly adapting and had taken almost all control of the dog senses. That was a great weight off of his shoulders; he didn't need to be worrying that he would loose his human mind and actually turn completely dog.

Morgan chuckled, breaking into Reid's thoughts, and he turned his head to look at the agent. Morgan grinned at him and patted his head before turning his eyes back onto the road.

"You're pretty mellow, ya know?" Morgan paused. "Hmm, I gotta come up with another name for you. Can't let my Babygirl win so easily." Reid had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave a bark. The sound of it actually shocked Reid. He had been expecting a deeper pitch but his bark was really more of a yip, high-pitched but not yappy like smaller dogs.

Morgan looked like he was about to say a comment to the dog, probably about him barking, but was interrupted by his phone going off. He flipped it open and said, "Hey Babygirl, what's-" He was cut off from a screaming Garcia. Reid, with his more sensitive ears could hear perfectly what she was yelling.

"Morgan! Reid's cell phone just turned back on! It's been off since he's been kidnapped but I put a trace on it anyways. I sent the location to your phone. The rest of the team is on the way but are at least twenty-five minutes away." Morgan quickly whipped his phone from his ear, checking the location and swearing loudly when he saw it.

"What is it?" asked Garcia nervously.

"That's ten minutes from where I am!" yelled Morgan. "I'm going there right now."

"Morgan you should wait for the team or backup; both are on the way." pleaded Garcia.

"No, this is Reid we're talking about. I'm not letting that bastard escape with him again! I'll be fine; don't worry." And with that Morgan hung up on the tech, switched on the sirens, and pressed his foot down harder on the pedal. His face was set, all joking around gone. He seemed to have completely forgotten the other passenger in the car.

Reid watched him, trying to avoid being tossed around by Morgan's crazy frantic driving, and feeling a sense of unease curling inside him. He could not shake the feeling something bad was happening.

He couldn't remember much but he did remember one thing; the unsub had told Reid that he would be long gone before the team found him. So why was his cell phone back on? Shouldn't the unsub be far away by now? After all, he didn't have Reid. Reid was perfectly safe with his team even if they didn't know it.

Exactly seven minutes later Morgan screeched to a stop in front of an ordinary house in a middle-class neighbourhood. He leapt out of the SUV, grabbing his gun quickly. He didn't seem to notice that Guardian had followed him swiftly out of the vehicle.

Reid followed Morgan silently, the whispering unease growing to a dull roar inside him. Morgan stood outside the door then abruptly kicked it in. Reid was right there, behind Morgan entering the house. He couldn't see anything but his profilers instincts combined with his dog senses that something wasn't right. His eyes got wide and he gave a flying leap at the large agent holding his gun upright and just entering the house.

"Uff!" grunted Morgan as a weight suddenly hit him solidly in the back.

"What the…? Guardian?" he exclaimed shocked at the dog that had tackled him to the ground. But before anger could set in the dog grabbed his shirt in his jaws and with incredible strength pulled the man back out the door. At the same instant, something exploded behind Morgan, a wall of noise and heat blasting him and the dog off the steps in front of the house. Something big and made of metal flew through the air and whacked Morgan on the back of the head. Then everything went black.

XXXXX

Morgan awoke with his head spinning. He could hear screaming and sirens and the whooshing, roaring sound of a large fire. He also was aware that someone seemed to be licking his face. He finally opened his eyes. The world spun in cycles but he still tried to sit up. However, a solid furry leg held him down.

He blinked up into the big brown eyes of Guardian. The dog gave a whimper, lying on Morgan's chest and giving him another lick across the face. Morgan was becoming more alert now, realizing that he was lying on his back on a lawn of soft grass underneath a tree to the side of the yard. His memories slowly drifted back together.

The house, an explosion, Guardian… Guardian had saved him! He had tackled Morgan down and dragged him out of the exploding house. Then he must have dragged him across the lawn, away from the still burning fire.

"Thanks man." choked Morgan. He reached up a shaky hand and patted Guardian on the head. The dog seemed to relax and sat down next to Morgan. Morgan knew he probably shouldn't move since he most likely had a concussion. Plus he had the feeling that Guardian would stop him if he tried sitting up. So for now Morgan lay there next to the dog, still slightly dizzy and stroking the black and white fur.

"Hmm… you really are a guardian aren't you?" muttered Morgan. He ran his fingers over the thick pelt, listening to the sound of sirens getting closer.

_He needs a bath _thought Morgan, gently tugging at the tangled grimy fur of the hero dog. _I'll wash him later._ The sound of cars screeching to a halt grated in his ears and then he heard lots of yelling. He heard a voice call his name and Morgan yelled out, "Over here!" But it came out quiet and painful. Morgan cleared his throat, about to yell again, when Guardian let loose a ear-splitting howl. Morgan heard a yell and suddenly Hotch was over top of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, peering at his agent with a rare show of concern shining through his usual mask.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just got hit on the head." croaked out Morgan, his lungs burning from the smoke. The fire was really raging now, shooting sparks and black smoke everywhere. Rossi had come up next to Hotch and both men helped Morgan upright to lean against the tree.

"What happened?" asked Rossi. Emily came up and gave Morgan a bottle of water which he gratefully excepted. He gulped down half the bottle, calming the irritation from smoke inhalation.

"Bomb I think." said Morgan, answering Rossi.

"Are you ok?" asked Emily concerned.

"Probably have a concussion but it's ok for now. Beside, without Guardian I would have been toast."

"Guardian? As in the dog Guardian?" questioned Hotch, looking down at the dog sitting next to Morgan.

"Yeah, he was the one that saved me. I had no idea there was a bomb but he must have because he tackled me and dragged me out of harms way." Morgan poured some of the water into his hands and let the grateful dog lap it up. That was when Morgan noticed the huge gash in the dog's side. Blood trickled out of the wound and spilled onto the grass. Morgan gently held the dog and examined it. Now he understood why the dog was lying down, slumped over with dull eyes; because of bloodloss. He had to get him to a vet quick, before he got worse!

Morgan pointed this out and Emily quickly volunteered to take him. Rossi went with her, carefully lifting the dog and loading him into one of the SUVs. And even though Rossi tried to be as gentle as possible the dog still let out a yelp and a few whimpers of pain as he was moved.

The SUV sped off, rushing away from the chaos of the fire. Morgan was helped to his feet by Hotch and both started towards an ambulance to get him checked over. Amid the crowds of firemen yelling to each other trying to stop the fire, police executing the area, and arrival of more and more emergency vehicles, the whole place seemed insane.

"Think he'll be ok Hotch?" asked Morgan, feeling slightly guilty. He was the one that had ran half-cocked into a dangerous unsub's house not waiting for backup. He was the one that had been saved by a scruffy dog that had been more aware of the danger than he had been. And the wounds on Guardian had probably been caused by the dog shielding Morgan as he dragged him away from danger, unconscious. Who knew that such a small dog could possess enough strength to not only floor the FBI agent but also drag him all the way across a lawn?

"He'll be okay." said Hotch, seeing the guilt in his agent's eyes.

"If he can take care of you I'm sure he can take care of himself." Morgan gave a tiny smile at his boss's words but it quickly disappeared. He could not help but worry.

Maybe it was because they were already so close to losing Reid that he couldn't bear the thought of the dog dying.

**Alright longest chap yet! Thx to all who review! I really appreaciate it! Also: any ideas you might have or any direction you want this story to go in, just put it in your review or message me. Seriously, it would be very helpful. Also: spring break is coming up so i should have more writing time so hopefully more updates. A special good night to all my firey friends! Hope you've grown up a bit! **


	7. Giving up

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait! Yeahhhh... and sorry for the small chap... anyways... Read on!**

Morgan yawned, feeling the impatience rising in him. A light touch on his arm made him look up into Garcia's eyes. She smiled kindly at him and said, "Calm down my Chocolate-Thunder. They'll be back any minute."

As if on cue, Rossi and Emily walked into the Round Table Room, carrying Guardian. Morgan leaped up from his seat and took Guardian from Emily.

"Thanks." she said in relief, "He's heavier than he looks."

"He ok?" asked Morgan, gently settling him into a chair. Emily gave a laugh and replied, "He's ok. Tough little guy. Didn't even flinch when the vet stitched him up."

"That's good." said Morgan, feeling much better. He ran a hand lightly over the dog's side, feeling the neat line of stitches. Guardian stared at him but did not show any sign of pain.

"Thanks Guardian." whispered Morgan. The dog just gave a small huff and curled into the chair. Morgan let a small grin cross his face before he became serious again.

"Ok team, back to work." said Hotch, looking up from his file he was reading.

"He's toying with us." growled Morgan, settling down into the chair next to Guardian. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"All evidence will have been destroyed by that bomb." said Rossi, grimly. "We won't get anything from that."

"But he set up a bomb in that house. He flipped on Reid's phone knowing we were probably watching it. He lured us there. Why?" puzzled Emily.

"To show us he's in control?" asked JJ.

"He already knows that by taking Reid." argued Rossi. "It's more like he's taunting us."

"He's already done that." said Emily tiredly, remembering the videos.

"It seemed almost like a conclusion." said Morgan thoughtfully.

"In what way?" asked Hotch.

"I don't know, but it almost seemed like that was the topping. The last taunt, before he completely disappears."

"Let's hope you're wrong." said Hotch grimly. "We can't afford for this guy to disappear." The rest of the team nodded in bleak agreement, diving tiredly back to work.

XXXXX

"No!" yelled Morgan.

"Morgan, you know we don't want to-" started Hotch.

"No! We are not giving up on Reid! He's depending on us!" shouted Morgan angrily.

"We've been working non-stop for three weeks now Morgan. None of us have gone home, and cases are piling up. There are no new leads and Strauss is taking us off the case. It cannot be undone." said Hotch sternly.

"We can't just give up." murmured JJ. Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not expecting you to. All I'm saying is that we have cases piling up. Do you think Reid would want us to be wasting our time when we could be saving lives?" demanded Hotch.

"We're trying to save his life!" exclaimed Emily, stepping into the conversation.

"We have no new leads Emily; what can we do?" argued Rossi.

"But we can't just give in! We need to stay on the case!" Morgan yelled back.

"Please guys; stop it!" screamed Garcia, tears brimming in her eyes.

"None of us want to quit looking for Reid but Hotch is right; we're getting nowhere. We need to help other people." said Rossi.

"Hotch, man, is this really happening?" asked Morgan in disbelief. Hotch nodded mutely. Garcia finally broke down and started to cry. JJ rushed from the room, face flooding tears, and Emily followed her, her own face twisted with emotion. Morgan stood there in an enraged disbelief. Rossi just looked tired.

Hotch thought of his team. He wanted to tell them that although they were no longer on the case, didn't mean they couldn't work on it in their spare time. But he knew that they already knew that. He wanted to tell them that he hadn't lost hope, that there was still a chance. But they all knew the statistics. He didn't want to admit that Reid was probably lost forever, the chances of finding him now that he had been moved and so much time had passed almost zero. But he knew that they knew it. They knew it all.

And this was nothing but a firm push out of denial and into the unbearable, painful reality. That they were now going to have to accept the loss of their young agent and friend.

"You have two weeks," murmured Hotch to the silent Morgan and Rossi. "Then the higher-ups expect you back here, unless you need more time. Then you just phone in. They'll understand."

Morgan was silent and started to strode emotionless out of the room. Hotch put out a hand and stopped him. He stared at his agent with hard eyes, his hand firmly on the agent's shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid Morgan. This team won't survive if someone else falls. And for Reid's sake, I'm going to keep us going, even if I just want to break down and never do anything again." Morgan stared in slight amazement at his boss, listening to his heart-felt words and seeing the pain in his dark eyes.

Morgan gave a nod and walked out of the room. Following at his heels was the ever faithful Guardian; who after a week now stuck like glue to any member of the team, especially Morgan. The dog's floppy ears hung low and his brown eyes were lowered and sorrowful. His tail dragged and his fur was flattened against the hurricane of emotions coming from the grief-stricken agents.

Then there was just Hotch and Rossi standing across the room from each other. Rossi turned sad eyes on Hotch and said quietly, "I'll tell the girls how much time they have to… grieve." Hotch nodded.

Rossi started to leave then stopped. He looked hard at Hotch and said, "You should listen to yourself as well. Don't do anything stupid. This team needs their leader."

Rossi patted Hotch's shoulder softly and left. Hotch gazed unseeingly around the room. Although it was empty of any other person it seemed to swirl with ghosts, of forgotten memories he wished he remembered. He almost thought he could hear Reid's laughter or his rambles on some out-of-this-world subject that nobody knew about. He slowly collapsed into one of the chairs, putting his face in his hands and allowing himself a private moment of grief away from prying eyes.

He knew that his team won't just bounce back from this. Losing Elle then Gideon had been different. At least they had been alive. But Reid wasn't even dead. He was just missing. They might never know whether he was dead or slowly being tortured by his kidnapper, still alive. That was the unbearable part; never knowing. The part of the brain that whispered logic but was hushed by the heart, telling you to hope, that there was always a chance. And you would hope and hope till you were lost in a excruciating agony of helplessness. Then what could you do?

"What do we do now?" he murmured into his hands, repeating that thought over and over in his mind.

**Yeah... sorry guys. I have been suffering serious writers block. Please, any ideas would be very helpful! And please please review! That is all for now.**


	8. Separate sorrow

**Hey guys I'mmmm back! :p sorry this took so long-i would have finished this chap sooner but I went away for Easter and didn't have my computer for 4 days. Anyways, please read on!**

JJ slowly walked into her house. It was late and everything was dark. She hadn't been home in three weeks except for a few times in which she had showered and changed her clothes. She hadn't seen her husband or her son very much and she was grateful for their patience and support.

She set down her things and started up the stairs. She paused before entering Henry's room. Her young son was fast asleep, curled peacefully into his blue blanket. She tenderly tucked it in tighter around him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. She then got up stiffly and left, shutting the door silently.

She numbly walked to her room. She undressed in the dark then slid into her bed next to a sleeping Will. For a few seconds she sat in silence, bleakly staring at the ceiling. Then their was a rustle and Will's warm arms wrapped around her.

"You ok JJ?" he asked in his soft rumbling voice.

"No." she answered dully. "Nothing is ok. Nothing will ever again be ok. Everything is just screwed to hell." There was a short silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry JJ. That was a stupid question. Of course your not ok." said Will quietly. She snuggled closer into his arms and muttered, "It's ok."

"No it's not." murmured Will. "You just lost your friend, your colleague, and our son's godfather." JJ started to shake and pulled away from her embrace with Will to look at him.

"Oh my god, Will, w-what am I going to tell Henry? How can I tell him his Uncle Spence is-is-" JJ broke down into heart-wrenching sobs that shook her entire form. Will didn't say a word, just took her into a hug and rocked her back and forth, silently letting her grieve. They stayed like that long into the night.

XXXXX

Rossi sat in his large armchair in front of a roaring fire. The heat coming from the fire place was hot enough that it was getting uncomfortable yet he didn't move. He just sat, slowly swivelling his glass of Scot, and staring at nothing. He was thinking of everything and nothing all at the same time.

The screams from the recordings bounced inside his skull, tormenting him. He was exhausted but he knew he would never be able to sleep. He would be jolted awake with nightmares only to find himself back in this hell.

He gave a sigh and downed the last of the golden liquid in his glass, wincing slightly at the bitter taste, and allowing a single tear to trace itself down his withered cheek.

XXXXX

Garcia stumbled into her apartment, her vision impaired by her puffy eyes. She had barely been able to drive, and only just managed to make it home before she completely broke down. Surrounded by the bright cheerful aspect of her home she felt like a horrible contradiction.

She curled into a blanket on her couch and bawled into a small, fuzzy stuffed-animal cat. She didn't bother to undress or take a shower or eat. She could hardly breathe as the heartbreaking reality tore through her.

She continued to sob brokenly, her make-up she had insisted she wear smudging in blotches down her face. She fumbled suddenly for her purse that she had dropped with the rest of her things on the floor when she had first come in. She found it and did a frantic, half-blind search through the colourful handbag. Finally she found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

It was a picture wallet she carried with her everywhere. She flipped through page after page. First a picture of her younger self smiling beside her grinning parents before they died, a picture of Morgan winking into the camera, then JJ and Emily laughing and hugging one another, even a rare picture of Hotch smiling beside his son, Jack. But she passed all the pictures of her friends, family, and team until she got to the last one.

She remembered when it had been taken. They had been on a case, which by their standards, had gone very well. The man had only been able to murder three women before the team had tracked him down and saved the soon-to-be fourth victim. It was a rare case that she had gone with the team and being that it had been a successful and sunny day she had insisted that they all go for a picnic in a nearby park.

The picture was of Reid, sitting cross-legged on a bench underneath the spreading arms of a weeping willow. There was an open book in his lap but he wasn't reading it. He had looked up at that exact moment and was giving the camera a shy look with a small contented grin on his face, on arm coming up to brush his hair back. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made him appear extra young and innocent.

That was how Garcia wanted to remember him, dressed in casual clothing and relaxing with his team, happy and alive. Not the terrified version of him on the video or the broken man pleading for death on the audio tape. She didn't want her memories plagued with darkness.

But most of all she just wanted Reid back, no matter how broken he was. She would give anything to be able to hug him and say everything was going to be alright. She wanted to see him smile and spinning childishly in his chair as he worked. She wanted to go to the office and find his head ducked intently into his paperwork or some thick book in a different language. She just wanted him to be ok.

She cradled the photo to her chest and cried herself to sleep still thinking of Reid and wishing for things to be normal.

XXXXX

Hotch had always considered himself strong man. Maybe not extraordinary but he tried to be a good leader for his team and a good father for his son. He may not be the best but he did try, he tried very, very hard. Nobody could deny that or the responsibility he felt.

But now he came home, feeling lost and uncertain with the nagging thought that he had failed everyone. He had neglected his son, had crushed his team, and absolutely failed Reid. And he took full blame and responsibility for everything. He was supposed to protect them, care for them, and he could do nothing as everything spiralled out of control.

"Daddy!" cried Jack, happily racing to his dad who had just entered the room.

"Hey Buddy." he said softly, gathering him into a much needed hug. Jessica looked up and grabbed her things, ready to go. She paused in leaving and looked straight into Hotch's eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked. "I could stay or take Jack with me to my house for the night."

"It's ok Jess. Go home. We'll be fine, won't we Buddy?" said Hotch to his son. Jack nodded, still not pulling away from his father's embrace.

"And thank you." added Hotch. Jessica only smiled sadly and left, going home for the first time in three weeks.

Hotch carried Jack upstairs and started to get him ready for bed. When Jack was in his pyjamas he sat down onto his bed.

"Why are you sad Daddy?" he asked, staring up with innocent eyes. Hotch felt his heart swell and he sat down next to his son and looked him seriously in the eye. He really didn't want to do this but he couldn't just ignore his son who up till now hadn't said a word. Jack could tell that something was wrong.

"Something happened Jack. And your Uncle Reid won't be coming around anymore." said Hotch gently, mentally preparing himself for the dreaded "Why not?" Instead Jack completely surprised him by asking, "Is Uncle Reid with Mommy, in the stars?"

Hotch regarded his son, thinking with a pang of Haley, and the weight of Jack growing up with no mother and only half a father. It filled him with sadness to see that his young son had so quickly picked up on what he was talking about.

"I don't know Buddy, I don't know." answered Hotch honestly. There was a few moments of silence before Jack asked in a small voice, "Can I sleep with you?" Hotch reached down and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Sure Buddy, you can sleep in my room." Jack fell asleep that night in his dad's arms, snuggled under a large blanket and blissfully unaware that is father silently shred quite a few tears.

XXXXX

Emily was stretched out upon her bed, eyes closed, with music pumping into her ears. She had turned it up as loud as it could go, hoping to block out the world and all the horrors going through her mind. She jumped when she felt something brush against her and her eyes flew open. She looked up into the pale yellow eyes of her cat, Sergio. She removed her headphones and gently started to pet him on his head.

"Hey Sergio, have you missed me?" she murmured. The cat gave a loud meow and started to purr. The sound echoed in the silence of the room and vibrated down into Emily's chest. It rumbled and shook and whisked her thoughts into a scramble.

Up till then, she had been trying her best to block everything out and to keep her emotions under control. But now she questioned why. She had just lost her friend. What was the point of hiding when it was just her?

A paw being placed onto her stomach reminded her that she wasn't entirely alone. She was still as Sergio climbed up onto her stomach and started to knead his claws happily on her shirt.

For some reason she found this very comforting and she lifted a trembling hand up to stroke the black fur. He leaned into the petting then settled down into a circle on her stomach, his purr still rumbling away. Emily sat up enough so that she could wrap the small creature into a hug then let her tears fall freely, the only sound being the continuous purr from the cat snuggled against his master.

XXXXX

Morgan hadn't gone home. He couldn't stand the thought of that. For a while he drove aimlessly, his only point being to try to forget. His actions were on auto-pilot, going through the motions of driving without actually thinking about it. When he finally looked up from his daze he found to his surprise to be outside Reid's apartment.

He drove into the parking lot and parked. Numbly, he climbed out of the car. He did it so slowly, in a lost sort of manner, that Guardian was able to quickly follow him, leaping over the seat and hopping out of the door and onto the pavement. Morgan didn't notice.

He moved up into the silent building, the whole place dead to the world at this late of an hour. The building itself wasn't that bad. It could hardly be called new but it wasn't crumbling and collapsing like some of the other apartments around. All in all, it was an ordinary building in a middle-class neighbourhood.

Morgan stopped outside the door to Reid's apartment, just long enough for him to dig into his pocket and bring out a spare key, before placing it in the lock and opening the cream coloured door. It swung open slowly, revealing a large room, thrown with darken shadows. It was the main room and also the largest.

A couch was shoved against the left side of the wall, scruffy and a pale faded black colour. A knee-height table lay parallel to it, stacked with books and papers. On the exact opposite of the couch was a TV on top of a cabinet packed full of different DVDs. There was an opening immediately to the left which led into a small, bare kitchen. Another doorway to the right led into a hall that led to a small bathroom and Reid's bedroom, with a large bed taking up most of the room with the rest filled with books.

Morgan slowly entered the main room, letting the door swing shut on it's own. His eyes stared across the room, past the couch and to the sliding glass door leading to a small apartment balcony. Long black curtains hung like drooping dog ears on either side of the glass door, dark and melancholy. There was a heavy rain falling, matching to the miserable mood of the agent, and streaks of rain ran down the glass throwing streaks of light and shadows around the room.

Reid was watching Morgan closely. He had watched his team for three weeks now. Seen the way they had slaved for any scrap of evidence, read files till their eyes were red, had felt their emotions gradually sinking to despair and desperation. He had felt the overwhelming grief when they had been forced to stop their investigation and except that their friend was lost.

Reid had felt completely surprised. Through the years he had struggled with the fact that he now had a "family." People that cared and loved him. Even after all these years he had still had that small, nagging voice in the back of his head whispering that it was false, fake, that he was blinded. But now he not only saw the sorrow carved onto his friend's face but also felt the waves of intense emotions blasting off of him.

Reid watched Morgan worriedly. He could feel that behind those blank eyes rage was building. It was growing and growing, slowly replacing the sadness and shock. Reid realized he would have to do something before Morgan either trashed his apartment or hurt himself. And neither opinion sounded very good.

Morgan could feel the anger in him, the heat boiling in his veins. Just as the heat was about to spill over he felt a cool touch on his clenched fist. He glanced down and into the eyes of Guardian. He slowly slumped down, laying cross-legged on the shaggy grey carpet and leaning against the scruffy couch that was surprisingly soft. Guardian came and sat next to him, leaning his head into Morgan's lap.

For a while Morgan just sat there, slowly stroking the dog's head and listening to the pound of rain and watching the shapes thrown by the raindrops down the glass. His anger was slowly receding, going back into the grief like it had before, but this time without the welcoming numbness of shock.

Morgan didn't cry though. Maybe it was the lingering of his pride or maybe it was because his misery was too deep even for him to cry. He didn't know and he didn't really care. Instead he said in a strangled sort of whisper, "Why?"

It echoed around the room, taunting him but providing no answer. Guardian pressed tighter to the dark-skinned man, trying not to make any noise and interrupt the man's thoughts and grief.

They sat there, both in silent desolation, listening to the steady beat of rain, sitting on the carpet in the gloom.

**Thats it guys sorry. Any ideas for this story would be very much appreciated. Oh and please please review! Thanks and best of wishes. Next chap should be up soon.**

**Another thing- I have recently got a new story idea into my head and was wondering, should I publish it now? Or wait for Guardian to be over? Oh and by the way guys its very amusing to me, seeing all of you saying things like "hope reid changes back soon." lol guys, i plan on dragging this baby out for at least 25 chaps. maybe more i dont know. Anyways, till next time! :D**


	9. It's over

**Umm hi guys. ah sorry for the long wait. i hope people are still watching this... and reading and reviewing... so yeah please don't hate me i'll run away now... *lopes away awkwardly***

Morgan slowly dragged himself into his house, tired from the long and devastating night. He must have fallen asleep sometime in the night but it hadn't been very restful from his position of sitting on the floor. And always beside him was Guardian, always staring at him with those intelligent eyes. But now he had headed home, finding no point to spend the day on the floor of Reid's apartment.

So now he walked into his home, slinging his bag over his shoulder and checking to make sure Guardian was following. _Of course he is _thought Morgan, _he's one of the most loyal dogs I've ever seen. He sticks to me like glue. _

Morgan had just shut the door when there was a loud banging sound then the frantic scraping of claws on tile. In the next moment Clooney came bursting out, tongue hanging, drool flying, eyes crazy as he continued his mad scramble towards his master. Morgan just managed to drop his bag and hold out his arms in time for the large dog to leap up on him.

"Hey Clooney, been a good boy?" asked Morgan atomatically. He gave the dog a quick head rub then took the paws off his chest and lowered him to the floor.

"I'm going to bed. Be good you two." said Morgan tiredly, slouching away down the hall. When he was out of sight Clooney turned from watching his master and turned to Guardian.

_Who are you? _

The voice seemed to spring seemingly out of nowhere, into Reid's head. Reid stared in amazement at the dog now sitting across from him, staring intently.

Clooney was a German Shepherd, a light brown with darker markings across his lean, muscular body. Dark brown eyes peered out from under a mask of black on his face and his fur was thick and wiry. A simple, black collar was attached loosely to his neck with blue tags hanging down, showing his name and Morgan's home phone number, in case the dog got lost or ran away. He was sitting across from Reid, not appearing to had moved or been the source of the voice, when it came again.

_Hello? Can you say anything?_

_What?_

The thought burst in Reid's head. Instantly Clooney gave a light wag of his tail.

_So. You can speak._

_B-but… how..?_

Reid spoke in his mind, flabbergasted and wondering if he was going insane.

_Hey, you're not a dog, are you? _spoke Clooney, except he didn't actually speak. In fact, he hadn't even moved. Poor Reid was so confused he wanted to scream. As it was, he gave out an addible whimper, his brain whirling.

_What's going on? _he whimpered in his mind. Clooney cocked his head to the side and got up, moving closer to Reid. Reid sat perfectly still as the other dog came up and sniffed him carefully up and down.

_I know you._ Came the voice again. _But as a human, not a dog. Who are you? And where did you come from? _Clooney was slowly rising, fur bristling on the ridge of his neck, a low growl rumbling out of his barrel chest.

On stiff legs he advanced on Reid. A note of panic flared in Reid and he wanted nothing more then to lock eyes with the dog and stand his ground despite his fear. But his dog instincts reared up and Reid let them take over.

He rolled over onto his back, tucking his tail in and exposing his belly. He twisted his head around to stare up at him and flash the whites of his eyes, grinning in terror. Clooney stood over him then gently placed a paw on Reid's stomach, ears pricked. Reid didn't move. Finally Clooney removed his paw, satisfied that he had established his dominance over the other dog and had nothing to fear, knowing he was alpha. He then settled himself across from Reid again.

Reid slowly flipped himself upright, his mind still in a whirl of confusion.

_So, like I said, who are you?_

_First, tell me how I'm talking to you_, thought Reid, finally having figured out that the voice was Clooney, as impossible as that was.

_You mean you don't know? How could you- Oh wait, you're not a dog. Or at least not all dog. You smell of human even though you look like a canine brother._

_Right, _thought Reid, _I'm a human. My name is Spencer Reid. _Clooney gave a wag of his tail and a soft yelp.

_I thought I knew you! Master often comes home with your scent on him. And he sometimes mentions you; you must be on his "team" that works to help people._

Reid looked at the dog in surprise. Clooney seemed to have full grasp on reality. Clooney must have sensed his surprise because he gave an un-dog like roll of eyes and said, _Dogs aren't stupid as humans seem to think. We know exactly how life works. If anything they're the stupid ones. Only creatures on the planet that can't speak All-tongue. _

_What? _asked Reid.

_All-tongue. It's a language that all animals speak. Except humans of course. They forgot it a long, long time ago, _explained Clooney. Reid gave a nod, excited and shocked by the new information being given to him.

_So can all animals communicate? _asked Reid. Clooney gave a bob of his head. He lounged out onto the floor comfortably.

_Relax, _he said, _it's not like I'm gonna hurt you. I'll be happy to tell you about being a canine brother. _Reid settled himself into a more comfortable position, easing his stiff muscles.

_All animals have two languages. All-tongue, which can be used to communicate with any animal, is a sort of mind communication. Don't ask me how it works, it's a mystery to us all. Then there's the Home-language which each creature has. Every species has their own individual language that they know from a very young age. It's used through body language and actual audible noises. It can also be used from a distance, unlike All-tongue, which has to be in a close range._

Clooney paused then gave a clear, loud bark that made Reid jump.

_Could you understand that? _asked Clooney.

_No, _said Reid, baffled, _Was I supposed to?_

_Incredible, _mused Clooney, _you don't understand your own Home-tongue. Then again, you are actually a human. All animals know their Home-tongue and most know basic All-tongue. Humans, of course, are an exception. Some animals, mostly domestic, can understand the human's Home-tongue. _

Clooney lapsed into silence, allowing Reid to digest those thoughts. Then Clooney leaned forward and asked, _So, one question that's bothering me; why do you, a human, look like a respectable canine brother?_

Reid frowned, and as best as he could, explained to Clooney how he had become a dog. He was once again surprised to find Clooney had knowledge of the BAU and their work, including terms such as "serial killer" and "unsub." Clooney had just rolled his eyes at him and told him that humans often talked to their pets, not realizing that they fully comprehended what was being said.

_Get used to it._ said Clooney. _You're now a canine brother and you're gonna have to get used to it till you can figure out how to be changed back into a human. And I guess I'll have to keep speaking to you in All-tongue, since you don't understand the dog Home-tongue. And I can't teach you it; it's something you're born with and since you weren't born a dog… well, you'll be fine. Most animals can speak All-tongue._

_Except humans _grumped Reid. Clooney moved forward and gave Reid a rough lick, ignoring how Reid recoiled from the unexpected contact and disgusting saliva.

_Cheer up brother; you'll be human again someday. In the mean time enjoy being a dog. Now come on, I'm tired and want to sleep._

Clooney led Reid into what appeared to be the living room. There was a comfy leather couch with a flat screen TV across from it. There was a sliding glass door next to it, leading out onto a wooden porch and large yard. Reid could see the dark loom of trees in the yard, at the back with a wooden fence encircling the yard.

_You can sleep on my bed_ said Clooney, dragging Reid's attention away from his staring. _I'll sleep on the floor; I don't mind, it's actually pretty comfy._

Exhausted, Reid trotted over and settled down on a soft dog bed set up in the corner of the room. Clooney settled down on the floor in front of the glass doors, sighing as he flopped over.

_Night brother._

_Night Clooney, _thought Reid, thinking it would take a while to fall asleep, when in fact, he was deep in slumber before Clooney had the chance to start to snore.

XXXXX

Reid was pulled out of his sleep by a shrill ringing sound. Groggily, he lifted his head, identifying the annoying sound as a phone. Clooney, who had lifted his head at the sound, now settled back down with a slight sigh. Reid could see that almost a whole day had passed, judging how the light was fading outside the glass doors when it had been morning when he had gone to sleep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Reid heard Morgan grumbling to himself as he stomped down the hall, also apparently awakened by the demanding technology. Reid yawned and stood up, following the sound of Morgan's voice into a kitchen, knowing that now that he was awake he would never be able to go back asleep like Clooney had.

Morgan was still half asleep, feeling heavy and worn. His thoughts were spinning from half forgotten dreams.

"Morgan." he said, answering his phone.

"Morgan." came Hotch's expressionless voice.

"Hotch, I was just gonna call you." Although Morgan was still half asleep he was sure of one thing. Sometime between his dreams and wakefulness he had decided they were not giving up on Reid. He was going to go back and force Strauss and Hotch to let them continue the case, regardless of the statistics and hopelessness.

"Look Hotch, I'm coming back to the office. We are not giving up Reid." stated Morgan heatedly.

"Morgan-" started Hotch.

"No, nothing matters except this. To hell with Strauss! We've solved cases twice as hard as this. I don't care if I lose my job, the other cases can wait. Listen, I'll shower and I'll be there in a little bit, nothing you say will change my-"

"_Morgan._" The sheer intensity of his voice was enough to make Morgan shut up and listen, breaking out of his heated rant.

Reid was now sitting at his feet, listening interestedly to the conversation. He could also hear the tinier sound of Hotch's voice on the other end of the line, and heard the seriousness in his tone. Morgan hadn't seemed to have noticed him, intent on Hotch.

"Morgan, they found Reid." stated Hotch dully. He continued before Morgan could say anything.

"There was a fire in a warehouse a few days ago. A body was recovered and since it was burned beyond recognition they ran the DNA through the database. It turned up positive on Reid."

Morgan stood there limply, completely still, feeling like the world had been yanked out from under his feet. Finally he was able to mutter in denial, "No, no, that's not possible. They got it wrong. Tell them to test it again."

Reid, sitting on the floor was full alert, watching Morgan, flabbergasted, and desperately searching for a reasonable explanation inside his field of logic. Inside he was screaming and crying, wailing that he was _right here_.

_Look down, please, I'm not dead; I'm not charred on some table in a morgue. I'm alive and well. But just how is my DNA found in someone else? How is that possible? How, how, how…_

Yet despite the inner conflict raging through Reid he sat, motionless, unable to move or howl or give off any sign that all that was being said was bullshit; nothing more then a cruel lie.

"No, Morgan; it's real." said Hotch dully. "I talked to Dr. Mathews myself. He was the one to do the testing and he confirmed it then double checked before I called any of the team."

Silence.

"Morgan, it's over."

**Yep sorry I'm leaving it there. Thx for all your reviews and ideas I'm definatly planning some in this story. Ok theres gonna be a time jump next chap and from here on out i'm gonna lay off the angst and start adding some humour and fluff. after all, being a dog would be awesome,no? ;)**

**Please review, leave me ur thoughts and ideas! love you all! :)**


	10. New life

**Ok sorry guys this was actually finished like a week ago but my laptop cord broke so when my laptop died there was no way for me to charge it and the only copy of this story is on this laptop and on that note if my laptop ever crashes then we're all screwed cause there is no way I am gonna write that shit all over again. So anyways please enjoy and special thanks to all my reviewers! OVER A 100 REVIEWS GUYS I'M LITERALLY CRYING THIS IS JUST WONDERFUL GLAD YOUR ALL ENJOYING THIS. Ok I'll shut up. Read on!**

A light breeze blew softly, rustling the trees and leaves, creating a soft, eerie melody. Guardian rose his head, allowing his face to soak up the rays from the sun shining overhead. The sound of summer was in the air, filling him with a peaceful kind of bliss.

It had been three months. And Reid was still a dog. He sat, reflecting, on the past months, thinking of the various private things that he now saw due to the fact that everyone thought he was just a dog.

On the night that Hotch had called with that bullshit news Reid had watched, a silent witness to his friend's grief. After Morgan had hung up on Hotch he had just stood there, staring at nothing so long it started to scare Reid. He had began to whimper and even when Clooney had joined Reid, pawing his master in concern, Morgan did nothing. He might have stood there forever if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing and Morgan slowly pulling himself to open the door, much to both dog's relief. And there in the doorway was a tearstained Garcia and without a word Morgan opened his arms to her.

Many nights Garcia had shown up unexpectedly at Morgan's doorstep, shaking and crying, and Morgan always took her in. They would curl up together on the couch and watch movies long into the night, silent and eating ice cream. But most shocking to Reid was watching Morgan cry. He had never seen his friend cry before; seen him come close but actually let the tears fall while hugging a bawling Garcia? No.

Reid remembered a night a few days after his "death" when he was awoken by a noise in the middle of the night. He looked up, hoping to identify the noise when Clooney got up from next to him and started walking away. Reid was curious; Clooney always slept through the night but now he was walking clearly with purpose, almost forceful in his stride. So Reid hustled himself up and followed Clooney down the hall. Clooney pushed open one of the doors, entering Morgan's bedroom. Morgan was on his bed, making odd strangled noises in his sleep.

Clooney hopped up on the bed, licking his master's face and bringing him out of his nightmare, panting. Then he began to sob, burying his head in Clooney's fur and violently shaking. And this happened quite a few more times; only now Reid joined Clooney in comforting Morgan.

A burst of laughter exploded behind him and Reid grinned a doggy smile, content and happy. Morgan and Garcia were sitting behind him, relaxed and enjoying the summer day, sprawled out in lounge chairs and chatting away. Then Reid's grin faded a bit. It had been three months and slowly but surely his friends were adjusting to the fact that he was dead.

In truth he had pondered countless times on how to communicate with the team, send a signal that he was there. He couldn't hold a pencil or pen to write. The next idea came that maybe he could arrange scrabble letters into a message, until he learned Morgan didn't own the game, let only play it. Maybe a computer? But no, on the few occasions that someone had a computer in the house they were either in the room or it was out of reach. And even if he managed to type a message, although he doubted he could with his paws, what would it say?

_Help I'm a dog!_ Reid gave a snort. Yeah right, they would just think it was a joke. Then he sighed, because that was basically all his ideas so far. He had a few others but since he was trapped at Morgan's house he didn't have access to anything that could help him. So for now all he could do was wait.

Morgan suddenly was sitting next to him on the edge of the back porch, moving from his chair to sit next to him.

"Hey boy, you're missing out on all the loving." Reid twisted his head, grinning again as he caught sight of Clooney being gleefully rubbed down by Garcia. A smile shone brightly on her face, although even now there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. But she was recovering and coping, moving on.

Clooney opened his eyes and peeked at Reid, grinning when he saw his "brother" smiling and happy. Clooney was possibly the only one right now that realized the struggle Reid was going through. Like when Reid had finally had to conceive, out of hunger, to eat dog food out of an old dish Morgan put out. Reid had never felt so humiliated and pathetic in his whole life, the smell of his shame causing Clooney to abandon his own dinner and leave Reid with a few private moments alone. At least the food didn't taste too bad and the dishes were clean, with plenty of fresh water.

Then of course there was when Morgan had gone out and brought back the black leather collar with white tags, forcing it around Reid's neck. He had struggled and fought to get it off, mortified with being dragged around on a leash, with that thing stuck on him and tearing at his neck. He absentmindedly lifted his back leg and scratched his neck, hearing the jingle of the tags. Now the collar didn't bother him too much; although, it still filled him with shame to think of it. It was all part of living the life of a dog.

"Go on boy fetch!" yelled Garcia excitedly. A green blur flew past Reid, followed by the bulky hundred pound mass that was Clooney, racing after it and nearly knocking both Morgan and Reid off the porch.

"Babygirl! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" laughed Morgan. Garcia just winked back at him and gave a loud whistle, causing Clooney to come barrelling back, tennis ball clutched tightly in his mouth. Garcia threw it again, with Reid watching the again frantic frenzy Clooney went into to retrieve the round object. He gave an uncomfortable wiggle, eyes fixed firmly on the ball and starting to feel excited against his will. Clooney, however, saw this and was determined to get his new companion to relax a bit.

So on the next throw he barrelled chest first into the side of the stiff Reid, unbalancing him and causing both of them to tumble to the lawn off the deck. Fortunately it wasn't a long fall, maybe only a couple of feet and they only got the breath knocked out of them. Behind them came the roars of laughter from Morgan and Garcia.

_What was that for?!_

_You, my canine friend, need to unwind a bit._

_But I'm not a canine! I'm a human!_

_Stuck as a dog as far as I can recall, _said Clooney sarcastically, looking Reid up and down. Reid gave an annoyed huff.

_I'm not gonna-_

_Race you to the ball! _exclaimed Clooney, cutting off Reid's thought and wheeling around to run after the ball. Reid stood there a few seconds, bemused.

_But! But! I don't want to act like a dog!_ But the urge had become too much for Reid and he chased after Clooney, part of him eager to play. And soon he found he was enjoying himself, running around with his new friend on the refreshing summer evening, listening to his other two friends laughing and eating their dinner on the edge of the deck, their legs dangling down, stretched just far enough so rest bare feet on soft grass. Finally they both flopped down on the grass by Morgan and Garcia's feet, begging till a few scraps were thrown to them to eat.

Suddenly Clooney sat bolt upright, ears pricked and fur bristling. Then Reid heard a tiny, squeaky voice drifting across the yard.

_Stupid mutts, sitting on their butts. Can't catch me, too dumb to see._

With a roar Clooney launched himself across the yard to the row of trees at the back. He yelped and barked, scrambling at the trees and trying to reach the… squirrel?

Reid sat flabbergasted as the tiny rodent continued to insult them, driving Clooney into a howling frenzy and throwing insults back. Morgan and Garcia were watching amused at the small chattering creature that was driving the dog crazy.

_Lumps on logs, those brainless dogs. Dim-witted beasts, covered in grease!_

Reid gritted his teeth. Despite himself he was getting annoyed; mostly from the unintelligent, mocking rhymes being sung in that stupid high pitched voice. He didn't remember but suddenly he was running across the yard, joining Clooney in turmoil of trying to reach the creature. And as he jumped up and down, trying hopelessly to climb, he felt a small burst of happiness in his chest.

XXXXX A LITTLE LATER

Reid sat, battling inside himself, until finally his bad side won over. Glancing both ways to make sure Morgan and Garcia were still inside, doing dishes, he rose on his hind legs and snatched a single brownie off the plate, careful not to disturb the rest of the food or leave a trace that he had been there. He quickly gulped it back, happy to satisfy his sweet tooth, when all he had eaten in three months was the bland, dry dog food.

Clooney watched Guardian but didn't comment, knowing his friend won't listen to him. He gave a sigh and continued to finish his own bland dog food. He really wished Morgan would change the brand once in a while. The same thing all the time was really boring…

The sweet chocolate taste of the brownie was so good that Guardian couldn't resist reaching up and taking another. And another… and another… until the entire plate was licked clean.

A little while later Reid was laying on his side, feeling horrible and retching into the grass, regretting ever seeing the tempting food. And as Morgan quickly rushed him to the vet he bitterly conceded that dogs couldn't have a sweet tooth and he would have to wait till he was human again before he could eat anything sugary.

XXXXX AT THE VET

Reid lay on his side, his stomach flip flopping around, and squirming uncomfortably. But whatever the vet had given him was helping and the overbearing nausea was dying down. He uninterestedly scanned the room, half listening to Morgan and the vet, a pretty young doctor who introduced herself as Dr. Summer, discuss vaccines for him.

Reid racked his brain; would an animal vaccine hurt him? He didn't think so. Dr. Summer laid her hand gently on his stomach, kind and tender, and rubbed it slowly. She really was a good doctor, having fully examined him, from tooth to toe, all the while speaking soothingly to both pet and owner.

"Have you considered getting him neutered?" asked Dr. Summer, smiling kindly and unaware that Reid was now paying full attention and mortified at that prospect. Morgan shook his head.

"A lot has gone on in the past few months. I really haven't thought about anything like that…" Morgan retreated into his thoughts, silent and thinking. Dr. Summer knew Morgan was an FBI agent and had an idea of his problems and wisely didn't say anything, only nodding.

"It's not a big deal. A dog doesn't have to be neutered; it's just recommended to keep down the over population." Morgan shrugged and said, "I keep him in the yard so I don't think it's a problem." Then to Reid's overwhelming relief said, "I'll just leave him as is. I need all my money at the moment since I've been off work for a while."

The doctor stopped herself from telling the man that it didn't cost much to neuter a dog and just nodded, a feeling telling her that it was a bad idea.

"Well thanks Dr. Summer. I'll bring Guardian back in a few weeks for his vaccines."

"I look forward to it." she said cheerfully, stroking the dog laying content on his side. Morgan slid his arms under the dog and carried him out. The dog wasn't all that heavy; skinny and slim, maybe weighing a little more than forty pounds altogether.

When they got home he laid Guardian into the second dog bed he had bought, giving Clooney a pat as he walked past.

"Don't bug Guardian right now, ok Cloon?" Clooney gave a wag of the tail and moved off his mat to lay next to the dozing Guardian. Clooney gave a sigh and stretched out next to his friend. Morgan shook his head slightly, amazed at the peaceful animals. He had been relieved when both animals had taken to each other like ducks to water, playing and eating together with no problems at all. It made Morgan's life a lot easier. Just then the phone gave a loud, shrill screech and Morgan hurried to get it. He shook his head at himself, knowing he was hurrying so as not to wake the dogs.

_Spoiled mutts,_ he thought amusedly.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Morgan, it's Hotch."

"Hey Hotch." said Morgan, a tad less happy.

"The time the council has given us is up. They want us back here, tomorrow, on cases. But if you need more time, I'll always argue against them." Morgan cleared his throat and said, "No, I'm going kind of crazy just hanging around the house. Besides," he said, his voice getting softer, "It's what Reid would want." Hotch was silent before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Morgan hung up and leaned against the wall.

Was he ready to go back to the BAU, to solve cases without Reid there? He didn't know but he was willing to try, for Reid's sake.

**I'll try to get a fast update for you guys. On another note let me just say that if you review I'll most likely send you a message thanking you cause you should all know I love you very much and want to make sure you know I haven't died and yes I'm actually writing this story thanks for reading it and giving me a long detailed review because they make my day. So please review! I really really really enjoy reading them and hearing your thoughts and ideas. Plus if you do review i love to check out your profile and see if you have any fanfics that sound interesting and if i can read and review them. Sorry if that sounds like I'm bribing I'm legit excited to check out new people cause you never know who might have some fanfic gold. **

**Another thing: I cant remember if i have said this before but I'm now a beta and am really hoping someone would come to me asking me to help them. More info is on my profile (i think) so check there. Really i would love to help and would devote so much of my time doing it. think about it. please. :3 (And sorry, I thought this chap was a little choppy but it's the best I can do). Anyways, later guys.**


	11. I wanna be FBI

**Oh my god guys so sorry for the long wait. I hope people are still reading this 'cause I didn't get many reviews last time... Anyways Read on! (and sorry sorry sorry).**

The next morning Morgan dragged himself out of bed and prepared himself to go to work like he had done countless times before. He yawned and poured coffee, wondering about the day and if he could handle it. He had taken Reid's death hard and wasn't sure if he could do this job anymore. But, like he had thought last night, he might as well try.

As he was leaving he had to push Guardian back with his foot to keep him from following him out the door.

"Sorry Guardian; you can't come with me." The dog sat and stared at him, like it was confused and hurt by this sudden betrayal. Morgan guessed the dog was just too attached to him. For the past months Guardian had been his shadow, following his every step and being his companion in the few times Morgan had left the house.

As soon as Morgan had left the house Guardian started howling like crazy. Morgan ignored it as best he could but as he was getting into his car the howls changed from not only frantic but pain. Morgan, curious, got out and quickly went to check what was wrong. Guardian was not only throwing himself at the door but also chewing and clawing at it, pushing splinters into his gums and paws, thus the howls of pain. Morgan hurriedly grabbed Guardian to stop him from hurting himself anymore.

Then he was faced with a dilemma. He didn't want to leave Guardian to destroy his door and hurt himself but he couldn't take a dog to work. He hesitated, realizing he was going to be late on his first day back if he didn't hurry. He reached a decision.

"Come on boy; you can come for today and only today." And after that Guardian followed obediently after Morgan, quiet and calm as he leapt happily into the passenger seat of the car. Morgan shook his head.

"Weirdest dog ever." Guardian gave a small yelp, like he was offended, causing Morgan to laugh.

"Weirdest and smartest dog." he corrected.

He pulled into the parking lot and hesitated, not wanting to leave the dog in his car on the hot summer day, but also reluctant to bring the dog into the BAU. Guardian stared at him, waiting for a decision as Morgan considered his options. Finally he admitted he couldn't just leave the dog locked in the car all day and exited the vehicle in defeat. Guardian continued to sit in the car, innocent and polite.

"Come on, come on, we haven't got all day." He grumbled. Guardian instantly sprang up and leapt down happily next to Morgan.

"You don't have to act so smug." He muttered to Guardian as they entered the building, swearing that the dog was grinning in amusement.

As soon as Morgan entered the office Emily was next to him. He surveyed her, trying to read her emotions and feeling a pang at breaking the inner-profiling rule in their team. Emily however, seemed to be doing the exact same to him so he continued to try to read her, but damn, that women was good at hiding her feelings.

"Meeting in the Conference Room." she said briefly.

"What? We have a case on the first day back?" he replied, surprised.

"No, Hotch just wants to talk to us." Emily said back. She finally took notice of Guardian and frowned down at the silent dog sitting patiently at Morgan's heels. Morgan just shook his head and walked away, the dog and Emily both following. They walked into the Conference Room and found everyone was already there, waiting. And of course everyone's eyes were on Guardian trotting happily in behind them.

Instantly Morgan felt Hotch's death glare and it probably didn't help matters when Garcia gave a happy whoop of "Guardian!" And it also really didn't help when Guardian took a joyful leap into Garcia's lap, prancing up and down and licking her face so she shook with laughter. Hotch was now really scowling, turning hard eyes on Morgan, demanding an explanation. Morgan opened his mouth helplessly, not knowing how he was supposed to come up with a reasonable explanation, when Guardian jumped down from licking Garcia and bounded across the table, scattering papers and sending coffee mugs flying, as he leapt up and gave a huge, slobbery lick across Hotch's face. Hotch's face was priceless, and he was frozen as the dog leapt away again to continue his assault on the rest of the team.

Everyone was snorting into their hands, trying to contain their laughter and prevent the hyper dog from covering their outfits in drool when the voice of hell echoed into the room.

"What is going on here?" said a furious Strauss. Everyone was frozen, feeling impending doom looming over them with nothing to stop it from crushing them flat. Even the still-in-shock Hotch knew they had no hope. Guardian too, had frozen, drool hanging in a strand out of his mouth and cringing under the table with all the scattered papers and spilled coffee.

"What is happening?" demanded Strauss, losing patience with the silent team.

"This is Guardian, the newest member of our team." blurted Garcia. Everyone groaned on the inside, knowing there was no way this was going to end well. Strauss gave her a look, and said "What?"

"Guardian." said Garcia, pointing at the dog, "He's a border collie."

"Yes I can see that agent Garcia but why is a dog loose in the BAU?"

"He's part of our team now ma'am." said Garcia quietly. Strauss was gradually getting redder, sending alert signs to the rest of the team.

"Do you consider me a fool agent Garcia?"

"No, no ma'am, I don't I just-" started a horrified Garcia. Suddenly Guardian shot out from under the table and ran and sat at Strauss's feet, sat up, cocked his head to one side and gave a soft whimper. Even Strauss, the ice queen, melted slightly at the adorable begging dog with wide trusting puppy eyes. Strauss sighed and gave the dog a quick pet before turning to the rest of the team.

"Given the circumstances I will let this slide but if this dog is not gone by noon…" She left the sentence hanging, spinning on her heel and exiting the room stiffly. The entire team let out an inner sigh of relief.

"Well, that was interesting." said Rossi mildly.

"Really Garcia?" said Morgan, raising his eyebrows at her, "Guardian is part of our team?"

"Hey I didn't know what else to say!" she shot back. "Beside, why couldn't he be?"

"Garcia, what are you talking about?" said Morgan, bending down and helping the rest of the team pick up the mess on the floor.

"I'm saying Anderson's team has a dog on it! Why can't we?"

"They have a dog on their team?" asked Emily, confused.

"Yeah a few months ago one of the agents went deaf in one ear due to a bomb so they got a hearing dog for the agent. The dog was also trained as a police dog so they can go in the field." explained Garcia. She shot a glance at Hotch who was watching her.

"Garcia," he said, rubbing his forehead, "That's for a disability. And they had a hard enough time getting that dog on their team. We don't have much of a reason to allow a dog on our team."

"But remember when Guardian saved Morgan from that bomb?" said Emily, joining the conversation, "He would make a good police dog."

"He's very smart." supplied Morgan. "He knows every trick and never has tried to run away. I didn't even buy a leash for him; he just follows whenever I say we go."

"Maybe he could be a part of this team." said Rossi thoughtfully.

"No." said Hotch sternly. "This is ridiculous. It would never work. Strauss wouldn't let it."

"Yes, but I bet I could pull some strings. I know quite a few people who are higher than Strauss who are old friends." said Rossi. Hotch looked sceptic but the rest of the team seemed excited.

"Could you do it Rossi?" exclaimed Garcia excitedly. Rossi nodded, hiding a grin.

"Dave-" started Hotch but the whole team just stared at him and he subsided with a sigh.

"Don't drag me into this." he finally said, exiting the room. Emily gave a frown and said, "Wasn't he supposed to welcome us back, give us a prep talk or something?" Morgan shrugged.

"Who cares? He got other things to deal with." The rest of the team all turned and stared at Guardian, sitting silently at their feet. He gave a small yelp and Morgan grinned.

Reid was, like Hotch, sceptic that he would be placed in the team. But at the same time he was excited and hopeful, knowing that he could work closer to the team and his own case if he was accepted. He had made a racket this morning wanting to go to the office. Like Emily and Morgan who had profiled each other, Reid had to know how his team was doing. He hadn't seen much of them aside from Morgan and Garcia and wanted to assess how they were. He was glad to see that although they must have taken his "death" hard, they were all coping. Good, the last thing he needed was one of them breaking down while he was standing next to them. He couldn't handle that kind of helplessness. And he already felt guilty about breaking the inner-profiling rule among the team.

And so, the rest of the day was a whirlwind. Rossi made quite a few calls to some older, higher up friends trying to pull some strings. Meanwhile, Morgan took Guardian down to the training place for police dogs. At first the trainer was annoyed, thinking it stupid that Morgan thought the dog could just "become" a police dog in a few training sessions.

"It takes years to train up our dogs enough to hit the streets. And usually we begin training at about six weeks of age. This guy looks to be at about two years old. Young, but not young enough. Besides, there's different types of police work. What exactly is he supposed to do?" She said with a scowl. The stocky trainer then turned away from Morgan, not expecting an answer, and stared critically at Guardian.

"He's real smart." said Morgan. "Can't you at least give him a chance?" She frowned but finally conceded.

"Ok dog, lets see what you can do; sit!" she commanded, and to her great surprise and Morgan's relief, Guardian instantly obeyed.

"Have you trained him?" she asked Morgan, giving the dog a pat on the head. Morgan shook his head.

"Nope; I'm guessing a previous owner trained him or he's just exceptionally smart." Morgan gave a nod to Guardian.

"He answers to all basic commands." he said. The trainer ran through all the simplest commands; sit, lie down, shake, stay, and go. She then went on to harder ones, such as speak and beg. Each one Guardian instantly obeyed, pulling them all off flawlessly. The trainer looked slightly more interested and the smug Morgan felt hope that she might actually help him.

"So?" he prodded. "Will you train him?" She gave a sigh, patting Guardian on the head.

"I'll try."

So while the rest of the team went back to work Julie worked Guardian to become a partner to the BAU team. She was amazed at Guardian. He quickly learned every command she taught him and performed it well. He ran an obstacle course perfectly on his first time. He became one of the top sniffer dogs in his class, identifying the hidden drugs out of the fake decoys with ease.

_That dog must have been a police dog,_ she thought, watching as another trainer commanded Guardian to subdue an attack dummy. _There's no other explanation as to why Guardian knows all this so well. _She chuckled to herself, watching as Guardian smoothly and correctly subdued the fake criminal.

_What a mystery that little mutt is._

XXXXX

Strauss, of course, was furious with the team. Not only had they gone behind her back to get a dog on their team but they had succeeded! Rossi had already contacted people higher up than her and the amazing progress of Guardian only convinced them farther to allow the BAU to have a police dog added to their team.

Hotch winced slightly as he remembered the too-calm lecture Strauss had given him. She had barely managed to keep her anger in and had laid out strict rules about Guardian, threatening quietly that if his team stepped so much of a toe out of line…

_But it was worth it,_ he thought, watching the team all talking happily and laughing at Guardian, who after a long day of training and being well behaved, now was zipping about everyone, barking in excitement.

Maybe it was the victory over Strauss, or the announcement Hotch had made, stating that Reid would not be replaced and they would continue to work as they were, or the carefree happiness from Guardian but the team was genuinely happy.

Things were looking up.

**Ok I realize that was probably very unrealistic but bear with me please it's the only way I can get my story to where I want it to go. Thanks for reading and please review! Leave me your thoughts and suggestions since I'm experiencing slight writers block. Greatly appreciated guys.**

**Also: fluff next chap (I think). Watch for it! I'll try to get a quick update! Promise!**


	12. A little confusion, fears, and a hero

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for this late update I'll give ya a long explanation below but for now please enjoy this next chapter.**

**p.s. this is dedicated to Cassandra96 'cause great minds think alike ;)**

Morgan leaned happily out the window of his car, letting the breeze play gently across his face. Across from him, riding shotgun was Guardian. Clooney was in the back, hopping back and forth in a frenzied excitement. That was the reason Guardian could ride up front while Clooney couldn't; Guardian sat still and calm, gazing out the window and ignoring Clooney's bouncing, while Clooney was super hyper and uncontrollable. Morgan grinned and patted Guardian, glad that although Guardian got to ride up front, Clooney didn't seem to mind. He was happy having the entire backseat for himself.

Clooney jumped over to the window and bumped it with his nose, whimpering. The message was clear enough and Morgan rolled down the electronic window enough so that Clooney could stick his head out but not enough so that he could climb out. Clooney quite happily stuck his head out, letting his eyes bug and tongue flap in the wind. Morgan laughed and rolled down the window on Guardian's side, surprising the dog that had been watching Clooney with interest.

"Go on boy." urged Morgan. Guardian cocked his head and slowly poked his snout out the window, quickly pulling it back in. Then, very slowly, he stuck his whole head out the window. He stood up out of his stiff sitting position to a much more relaxed standing position, letting his tongue hang out in happiness. His tail swept the air in excitement, going so hard it created a fan-like breeze to hit Morgan's face. Morgan gave another laugh and patted Guardian's back, amused at the two dogs.

Reid was incredibly happy. It was a bright sunny day and he was with his two best friends, on their way to celebrate his graduation from his dog-school with the rest of the team. And now poking his head out the window he was in a kind of heaven. He had always wondered why dogs stuck their heads out the window; after all, dogs hate it when someone blows on their face and they must get bugs and dust in their eyes and mouth when they stuck their heads out the window of a fast moving car. But now he understood. So many scents were coming into his nostrils that he could barely breathe. The smell of gas, fast food, fresh-cut grass, coffee, wind, countless people, something spicy… Those were just a few examples that flew by in seconds.

There was also the noise; the roar of wind and the sounds to day-to-day activities as they zoomed along in a blur of colour. That was another thing; colour. He had been surprised to learn dogs did see colour, although it wasn't as bright as it was when he was human and everything had a grey tinge to it. Not that he minded; he enjoyed being able to see any colour. But all of that; the scents, the sounds, the blurring of colours, led to a sensation of complete bliss. It was almost like a doggy-high. Reid could understand why dogs did it.

All too soon they reached their destination and Morgan slowed down till he stopped the vehicle and put it in park. Reid reluctantly pulled his head back in as Morgan rolled up the window. Morgan got out and let out a soft whistle.

"Come on boys." he called. Needing no second invitation, both dogs did a mad scramble over the seats and out onto the pavement of the parking lot. Morgan quickly snapped a leash on Clooney, not trusting him as much as Guardian. Besides, Guardian was now a police dog and effortlessly obeyed his every word, never once attempting to run away, unlike Clooney who could use a touch more of training.

Morgan started across the parking lot, spotted the team, and waved, leading Clooney and keeping an eye on the faithful Guardian at his heels.

It had been three more months in which Guardian had been in the police dog academy being trained by his trainer, Julie, to be a part of the team. He had made incredible progress, shocking everyone in the school, pronouncing that they had never had a smarter dog. After three months Julie had said he could graduate and go into the field. There had been a bit of uproar of course; it usually took years to train a police dog. But after dragging some higher-ups to see Guardian they had all grudgingly agreed that they could make an exception. Like Julie had said, there was nothing else she could teach him and he knew everything else perfectly. They had done the final test a few days ago and Guardian had passed with flying colours, becoming the fastest graduate ever in the academy. Julie had been so proud and gave the dog a huge hug.

"You make sure I get to see him occasionally, ok?" she demanded Morgan, having become very attached to the mild dog in her time of training him. Guardian had put up his paw and she had shaken it, grinning.

"Smart dog, I'll miss you. Don't forget your old trainer, ok? And be good to your partner." she said, glancing up at Morgan who grinned and patted Guardian's side.

"While at least he has some meat on his bones now!" They both laughed, remembering a bit sadly how skinny the dog had been before. Now, although he was still lean, he had solid muscle from all the training and exercise.

"Thanks Julie."

"No, thank you. It was a privilege to train Guardian." She then gave a half-mock, half-serious salute and waved as Morgan left with his newest partner.

The team had decided that since they had the weekend off, thanks to Hotch, that they would celebrate with a picnic. Now Morgan started towards his team. There was Garcia, dressed in a colourful yellow dress and grinning and madly waving to Morgan. Emily was helping Rossi carry a giant basket which Morgan guessed contained the food and both shot him a grin. Hotch was also there, with Jack sitting happily on his shoulders as Hotch lugged a huge umbrella that would provide shade. Will was also there, unloading a van filled with blankets and bags for the kids. JJ was crouching down, speaking to her son, Henry. He appeared to be frowning as she explained something to him. He nodded and she leaned forward and gave him a hug before straightening and smiling at Morgan.

"Need help?" he asked with a cocky grin. Will grinned and passed him a bag. Morgan grunted and said teasingly, "JJ! What the heck is in this thing?" She smirked at him and said, "Picnic things! What else could it be?" Morgan just snorted as a reply.

"Oh Henry, have you seen the doggies?" cooed Garcia. Henry looked up from his apparent sulking in confusion, looking around.

Clooney had instantly been drawn to the basket of food and was now joyfully having his tummy scratched by a laughing Emily, thankful to have an excuse to set the heavy basket down. Guardian had been captured by Hotch and Jack who had happily been petting him. Now as Garcia spoke Guardian followed; eager to see his godson.

When Henry saw Guardian his eyes widened and he let out a happy cry. Before anyone knew what had happened he run forward into the dog, hugging his chest happily with a loud shout of, "Uncle Spence!" Everybody was frozen, confused.

Guardian was bewildered, sitting down with Henry hugging his chest fiercely and peering up at his equally as confused team. JJ opened her mouth to say something but before she could Henry said, "Mommy, you said Uncle Spence not come! You lied!" He twisted, not letting go of his embrace and frowned up at JJ.

"Honey, what do you mean?" asked JJ softly.

"You told me Spence not come but he right here!" said the frustrated boy, letting go of Guardian to point at him.

"You mean Guardian?" said Morgan, perplexed. Henry once again pointed at the dog that was still sitting there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Sweetie, that's Guardian. He's one of Morgan's dogs." said JJ kindly to her son. Henry frowned but didn't say anything. Feeling the awkwardness at an unbearable level, Guardian hopped up out of his frozen state and barked at his team, pulling them from their stupor. The tension melted and they all headed into the park where they set up a spot on a grassy hill, covering the ground in blankets and getting shade from their umbrella and a large tree above them. Soon the mishap from early was forgotten as everyone relaxed in the sun, chatting and eating.

Henry happily played with Guardian and Clooney, enjoying throwing the ball and cheering on both dogs as they raced to see who would get it first and bring it back to the young boy. Jack joined them and all of them ran around, the dogs gently wrestling with the boys till they pinned them and covered them in kisses. After a while JJ called them back to eat something.

Jack enthusiastically talked at high speed to his Uncle Rossi while eating watermelon, leaning on is smiling dad. Morgan gave each dog some food; beef jerky.

He had noticed that for one reason or another Guardian didn't like any dog food. He had tried countless brands but nothing seemed to satisfy the picky dog who only seemed to enjoy people food. When he had first got Guardian it had been days before the dog had eaten anything, and Morgan thought that had to do purely because the dog was starving. Even now he was reluctant to eat so Morgan had bought dog jerky sticks; like human food but safe for dogs, which Guardian always devoured gladly. Clooney sat by Morgan who was chatting with the rest of the guys separate from the girls. Reid, however, decided to sit apart from the group. He sat chewing the jerky and watched as JJ handed Henry a sandwich.

"You going to eat with Daddy?" she asked.

"Nope, I eat with Guardian." The boy toddled over and sat next to the dog and started munching on his sandwich. Reid watched him with interest, still confused by what Henry had said early. Henry looked up, meeting the dog's gaze and smiled, his long blond hair covering his face. Reid sighed.

_If only you could understand me. Then maybe you could tell the team that I'm Reid._

"I did Uncle Spence but Mommy said I confused and you Uncle Morgan's doggie." Reid stared at Henry.

_You can understand me?_

"Yeps." said Henry, taking a big bite out of his sandwich and cheerfully chewing it.

_Can Jack understand me?_

"No, he say you just a dog but you my Uncle Spence too!" Henry paused then looked at Reid confused.

"Uncle Spence, are you a doggy or person?" Reid thought fast and replied, _I'm __a dog for now. But I'll be a human again, I think._

"What if you don't be human again? How will you hug me?" asked Henry sadly, his crystal blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Reid felt his heart skip a beat and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

_Tell you what Henry, I may not be able to hug you with my arms but if you hug me I'll lean into it and transfer all my love that way. Do you understand?_

"Yeah I do Uncle Spence." Then Henry wrapped his arms around the dog's chest, burying his head in the soft fur. And like Reid had promised, the dog leaned back into the child's embrace, letting him know all the love he felt was still there, regardless of whatever form he may be.

XXXXX

Guardian lay in the shade, watching as Jack, Henry, and the rest of the team excluding JJ all played a spirited game of baseball. With a heavy crack the dirty, white ball flew through the air, courtesy of Morgan's strong arm. The dog watched as Clooney barked excitedly, getting under everyone's feet as they all chased after the ball and Morgan started to run to the home-made bases. He turned slightly as JJ continued to clean up; gathering up leftover food, folding blankets covered in grass, picking up stray pieces of litter they had left scattered about.

JJ glanced up occasionally, smiling fondly at the fun everyone was having. Guardian rolled over onto his back when so got close enough, letting out a tiny whine. She glanced at the dog, gathering up the plastic plates left abandoned next to the lean Border collie, but didn't come too close.

Guardian could feel it rolling off of her; unease, bordering on fear. She got it whenever Guardian or Clooney got too close. And sadly, Guardian thought he knew why.

He gave a whine again, trying to look as cute and harmless as possible. JJ ignored the dog and his warm, pleading chocolate eyes, choosing to sit on the grass in the shade a little ways from the dog. Guardian flipped back up and heaved himself to his feet, trotting over to sit next to JJ.

He sat next to her, his head only reaching up to her shoulders. She tensed, but aside from that, she gave no sign on the outside of the discomfort she felt. But Guardian felt it; great, pulsing waves of discomfort and anxiety. He sighed, carefully placing his head on her shoulder. She was stiff as a board and Guardian could actually hear the sound of her teeth grinding together. Wondering how far he could go Guardian leaned over and gave her a long, wet lick across her face. She gave a small shriek, more of surprise then fear, and glanced in disbelief at the dog, gently shoving him away. Guardian however, refused to budge, locking his legs and becoming unresponsive to JJ's attempts to move him.

"Guardian, move it." grunted JJ, pushing with all her might on the rigid canine. Guardian waited, and then suddenly leaped to his feet, causing the straining JJ to overbalance and fall on her side with a surprised, undignified yelp. Guardian gave a bark of laughter and licked her again before she could move, causing her to sputter and blink.

She blinked up at him and Guardian could feel it; her fear draining away. He gave a doggy grin and wagged his tail fiercely, gently nudging her back into a sitting position. JJ sat up with Guardian's help, lightly patting the dog, still weary.

"You're not too bad; for a dog I mean." she murmured to him, stroking his head.

"See, I always liked dogs; I mean, most people do, but after the Hankle case... I don't know, they just scared me. And it wasn't even like they hurt me or anything. But whenever a dog comes too close I just tense up, feel like I'm gonna get eaten or something which is ridiculous but I can't help it." said JJ hesitatingly, her crystal blue eyes lowered to the ground. Guardian sat, listening to his friend slowly confess her thoughts, letting her stroke his head and cuddling into her side.

"And... sometimes I feel guilty." she said softly. "'Cause Reid went through that hell... because if I hadn't overreacted to the dogs... if I hadn't screamed he wouldn't have blown his cover... wouldn't have been taken." she stopped her jerky, fumbling murmuring, rubbing a hand over her eyes that looked red.

"Just... Reid shouldn't have been thinking about me, he should have been taking care of himself." Guardian shivered slightly beside the girl, shaking his head. Ignoring this, JJ continued.

"But... that was always how Reid was and I know that if he was here he would say it wasn't my fault." she said firmly, in a stronger voice. She then let loose a watery laugh, once again scrubbing her eyes and saying, "God, I miss him." Guardian whimpered, placing a paw on her knee and staring at her with his soulful brown eyes.

"Look at me." chuckled JJ, wiping away a single, stray tear that ran down her lightly tanned face.

"Talking to a dog, spilling all my thoughts." she paused, smiling down at Guardian. Then, unexpectedly, she reached forward and planted a kiss on top of his furry forehead, hugging him to her chest with not an ounce of fear in her; only a bittersweet happiness. Guardian leaned into her embrace, breathing in the scent of her; lilacs, or some other kind of fragrant flower. She then leaned back, not saying another word, but she didn't have to because Reid understood; she felt better, and was slowly healing.

XXXXX

Guardian happily trotted down the trail, letting the shade of the trees cool him from the hot day. The team had decided to go for a walk and were now all following the dog down a shady path by the river. It really was beautiful out, with birds singing and dragonflies humming and skimming over the water. The trees swayed softly in the breeze and patches of gold sunshine broke out onto the dirt path littered with multi-coloured stones and twisting tree roots. Wildflowers sprung up in brilliant colours beneath the trees and in between the rich, jade coloured grass. Weeping willows trailed fingers into the river, leaves glistening as they sailed past in a whispering harmony.

Clooney barked and raced back and forth, free from his leash, and chasing the chattering squirrels up trees. Henry walked a little ahead of the rest of the team, keeping pace with the trotting Guardian, stopping every so often to sniff the flowers when the dog sniffed the ground, trying to absorb all the delicious scents.

Henry ran merrily ahead a bit, laughing when Guardian yelped and chased him, both of them jumping in intoxicated circles from the gorgeous summer day air. Henry ran along the path, staring out at the apparent slow moving water and not watching his feet.

"Henry, honey, not so close to the water!" called JJ distractedly. Henry didn't hear his mother and continued running. JJ called again, gaining the attention of the team, but before they could do anything Henry tripped over a tree root heading straight for the deadly, sleeping river. Panicky, Guardian leaped forward in a blur, clamping down on Henry's arm and yanking the boy harshly back onto the path. Henry sat dazed for a moment before starting to cry loudly. Guardian sniffed him worried, inspecting him and feeling a pang when he saw the slight bite mark on his godson's arm. He hadn't meant to hurt him; only to get him out of danger.

JJ was the first one to get to them and fell to her knees, gathering Henry into a tight hug before pulling away and checking the boy over.

"Henry, are you ok?" she said frantically. The boy continued to sob and JJ caught sight of the bite mark, swiftly putting pressure on it since it was oozing small drops of blood. She was relieved to see it wasn't serious; the bleeding was not from a puncture wound but from a scratch. Guardian's fangs had left indents on Henry's arm without actually breaking the skin but his teeth must have skimmed the surface, thus, the long scratch. Then Morgan ran up.

"Guardian!" he bellowed, sounding half angry, half shocked. He grabbed Guardian by the collar, giving it a furious yank away from the crying boy and his mom. Instantly the air was cut off from Reid as the leather collar clamped down on his throat, making him gag and choke.

The rest of the team hurried up, not having seen what had happened since they had been too far away. All they saw was a crying Henry on the ground with bite marks. They hadn't seen Henry trip, heading towards the river; they had only seen Guardian suddenly leap on him and fling him onto the path.

"Bad dog!" yelled Morgan, still pulling Guardian away. Reid now strained against the hold, trying desperately to breathe properly, swearing to himself that if he was ever human again he would make sure no dog was yanked around by their collar.

"It's ok Henry, Uncle Morgan is taking Guardian away." soothed JJ to her son, Will now leaning down and inspecting the wound.

"No!" wailed the distressed boy, tears still running out of his eyes.

"I gotta thank Guardian! Mommy says to! It's only polite when someone helps you!" The team was now listening closely, Morgan having stopped and giving a grateful Reid time to gulp air down his abused airway.

"Whatta ya mean Buddy?" asked Will in his soft, drawling way. Henry sniffed and rubbed his good arm across his nose, staring at them all with red eyes.

"Me runnin' and then tripped and was gonna fall in water but Guardian grabbed me and pulled me away from gettin' wet." JJ put a hand over her mouth, all of the adults knowing the full depth of the situation; Guardian hadn't attacked Henry, he had saved him from falling in the river!

"Morgan-!" choked JJ. All eyes turned to Morgan, who instantly dropped his hold on Guardian. Guardian continued to sit, feeling slightly uncomfortable as everyone stared at him.

"Good dog, good dog." murmured Morgan, looking strangely embarrassed. There was a pause before Garcia spoke up in a strong voice, "Well, I guess we know now that he's gonna be a good police dog!" Everyone laughed, tension eased, and Guardian strode over to lick Henry across the face, getting the boy to laugh as well and wrap the dog in a huge hug. All the girls squealed and said in chorus, "Awww!" Morgan grinned at Guardian and patted his dog's head.

"Good dog."

**Ok first off this was almost complete when MY LAPTOP CRASHED. Yep, and because I'm an idiot I never made any second copies of all my stories on there so for a while I didn't even think I would continue this 'cause there was NO WAY I was redoing the entire thing. So for a few weeks I was without my writing until I was trying (and failing) to hook my laptop to my mom's computer to try to transfer files when BLAM! My laptop came back to life! I quickly got all my files onto a usb stick so all my writing is saved (I almost cried in relief and yeah after that last action of good faith my old laptop died for real I'm sorry but I'm really sad about that... My first laptop, where I first wrote, that I had for 5 years... I'll miss you and your uncomplicated ways sniff yeah I'm crying over a laptop shut up). Anyways I got a new laptop which SUCKS seriously it's just problem after problem I miss my old one (but they no longer sell them crap). So I actually finished this a few days ago (actually a week sorry) but I lacked the energy to post it (plus my family was hovering).**

** Also I wrote the first and last scene first then remembered I wanted to put in the scene with JJ and Guardian helping with her fear of dogs so I had to go back and write that in. (and the scene with Henry being saved was totally unexpected; I wrote it in one sitting without any planning before hand). And yeah I HATE the ending with a fiery passion but I really didn't know how to end it so maybe years from now I'll change it. (yeah right as if).**

**Ok now that I have that out of the way- PLEASE HELP GUYS I GOT MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Tell me, is there any other scenes ya want to see? 'Cause from here I'm probably gonna jump into more plot stuff. Then from there I got everything planned so this might be your last chance to shoot me a suggestion (I don't care what it is tell me!). And a special thanks to all who reviewed, liked, followed, blah blah blah you get the picture I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. So please review?! *glances around hopefully* Is anyone still here?(oh and I'm probably gonna change some of the chapter names just saying;)**


End file.
